Heta High - Spamano
by ragsox
Summary: Antonio just transferred to a new school where he learns that not every one in his new school is all smiles. Human names used. Worst summary ever right?
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the window and landed on the boy's dark hair and tanned face. "Ugh…" He rolled over pulling his bright red confuter over his head, and then he sat up quickly, "It's my first day of school!" He hopped up and tripped onto his messy floor. The Spaniard reached out and grabbed the rolled up khakis in front of him, he didn't know if they were clean or not but they would do. Standing up again he pulled on his pants a little too quickly and almost fell over again, turning his stumble into a grab for a white button up shirt that was thrown over his desk chair. He brushed his hair with his fingers as he ran out of his room into the hallway "MOM! Have you seen my bag?" His mother's smiling face popped out from a door, "Already packed and by the front door! Good luck mi hijo lindo!" she chirped after him. "Don't forget your shoes!" "Sí!"

**xXx**

_T__wo weeks earlier._ "New student just transferred here. I got this file off the secretary's desk." "Give me. Leave." Lovinio took the small manila folder forcefully but didn't open it until the door to the class room clicked close. Name: _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo _Age: _16 _Class: _year 11; junior_. With a sigh the Italian boy read the rest of the folder, nothing surprising. He wished he didn't have to go over ever new person coming to this school; nothing was ever special about any of them. However, he knew that getting lazy was the key to destruction. He had worked hard for his spot in the schools inner politics unlike his brother, he just had to flash his pretty smile and everyone else just paved the way for him. Lovinio let out another sigh and threw the folder onto the desk his feet were propped up on, "Welcome to Heta High School, the world's finest imitation of Hell."

**xXx**

"Yeaaaah… So we're supposed to meet the new kid here. They decided to actually give this guy a chance by setting him up with the awesome me! Oh and this charming young man…" The albino waved a hand toward his friend who was flirting with the student-teacher running some copies in the corner of the office. "Excuse me , would you mind sitting down? It's rather hard to get any work done when you are laying on my desk." The secretary droned on to the junior and then shot the pair in the corner a stern look. " will be done in a moment, he is still speaking to the Vice-Principle, going over the rules and such." With a sigh Gilbert rolled his legs off the desk and retrieved Francis from the corner "I think my dear old gramps is done briefing him, besides if he's going to be our friend he won't listen to the rules anyway!" he laughed strutting in to the door marked:**_ - Vice Principle._ **The pair of juniors burst through the door "Ja ja, good job. We're taking him now." Gilbert stated placing a hand on the new student's head. He received a glare from the blonde haired man across from him "Gilbert. You may not barge into my office whenever you want." With a smirk the pale boy wrapped his arms around the neck of the tan boy sitting in the stiff chair. "Oui Monsieur Beilschmidt! We will take good care of him!" Francis chimed in also hugging the boy's head. The older man gave them both another stern look "Francis, Gilbert, this is Antonio Carriedo. Antonio this is Francis Bonnefoy and my grandson Gilbert Beilschmidt." "Hola! But please call me 'Toni!" the Spanish boy laughed looking up at the two with bright green eyes. In that instant the three knew they would cause the best of trouble.

"This school is HUGE!" Antonio laughed as the three juniors walked down the empty hall. Francis swung an arm around the Spaniard "And we get all day to explore because of you mon ami." The third boy laughed and jumped up to hit an "EXIT" sign they passed under "Now that you know where your classes are we can show you all the important stuff, like where my awesome locker is and the best places to skip out on class are!" The three continued to walk down the empty corridor oblivious to the eyes following them. _New meat is here. Friend with French and VP's g-son pair. _The observer scribbled down on a piece of paper before jamming it in a history text book, then returned to room 215. After only two knocks the teacher opened the door "Yes?" she asked impatiently tapping her foot "Lovinio's text book." With a sigh the teacher took the book and closed the door. "Your friends always seem to know when you're missing this Mr. Vargas." She left out an annoyed tsk as she handed him the text book. After she had returned to her lecture and had forgotten about him, Lovinio opened the book and quickly read the scrap of paper he knew was tucked in the pages.

**xXx**

"Lovinio~ Have you seen the new student?" A cheerful voice called out to the redheaded Italian as he sat down in the huge cafeteria. His twin slid in next to him with a giggle pulling a large blond haired boy behind him. "Yes. He doesn't bother me." Lovinio said taking a bite of the greasy pizza the cafeteria served. Feliciano let out a content 've' as he twirled some spaghetti around his plastic fork. They were sitting in the busiest part of the food court; it felt as if the room revolved around them. That's because it did. Even though they were only sophomores the twins were the most popular kids in the school, for completely different reasons though. Everyone thought Feliciano Vargas was the most charming person they met, he had a great smile and was talented in almost everything he tried. Whereas Lovinio Vargas had a glare that could kill, he was foul-mouthed and short tempered. Their nicknames were the 'Kings' Feliciano was the one who wore the shiny crown and kissed the babies while Lovinio was the one who stayed in the shadows and made sure everything ran smoothly. Most people would think that it was strange that a high school needed 'running' but Heta High School was not your average high school. It was a private school that only the wealthiest of the high class got into. The people that graduated from here went on to be prime ministers and politicians, diplomats and world figures. Lovinio knew this and was making the connections he would need later on. If he couldn't make them himself, he made sure one of his 'friends' was connected with the person he needed. "-nd then I drew some grass over it and it looked fine!" his brother finished his story with a laugh. The elder twin nodded pretending that his brother had his attention. His serious eyes scanned the rest of his table.

Directly across from him was a junior, the star athlete Alfred F. Jones, he played every imaginable sport and ate more than his own weight in burgers for one meal. To Alfred's right was the stuffy school president, a British young man named Arthur Kirkland, he was also a junior but he had older siblings that had previously graduated. To the left was a Chinese senior named Wang Yao, he was one of the smartest people in whole school, he had a large family as well, and they all had great connections. Next and on the end was the senior Ivan Braginski, the scariest person in the school, unless you counted his psychotic step-sister. On his own side of the table was himself and his flighty brother. Along with Ludwig Beilschmidt, Lovinio hated him, his only tie was being the vice principal's grandson. That didn't help Lovinio, the only reason he tolerated him was because it made his brother happy and he probably had a future being some big CEO with his grades and organizational skills. On the very end a seat was always left open for Feliciano's other friend Honda Kiku, he would sit with them once in a while, he was related to Yao somehow; Kiku was put off by how loud and crazy this table got and would often go eat somewhere else. Being who he is Lovinio knew that was in the gardens with Heracles Karpusi. These were his pawns in the giant chess board of Heta High.

**xXx**

**So that's it for this chapter, reviews desperately needed! I don't own anything. This is my first fanfic. I know this chapter was boring but I figured I would get most of the introductions over with… I just wanted to write a spamano story where Lovi wasn't the un-popular kid in school :3 I haven't decided who all his underlings are yet, that's why I haven't put any detail into them – suggestions welcome as to who it should be! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks have passed since Antonio came to Heta High. Gilbert, Francis, and he have become inseparable; they also came up with the nickname Bad Touch Trio. He fit in to this school perfectly, at least he thought so. He hadn't really bothered himself to make more friends, he was nice to everyone he meat and they were nice back to him. A couple girls and even a few boys had tried to flirt with Antonio but none of them really stuck in his mind. He was happy to just be him with his two friends and nothing to tie him down.

**xXx**

At lunch the three sat at a table towards the middle of the cafeteria, but not too close. Every day the people who sat with them changed. Today a quiet Canadian girl was sitting with them, and two of Gil's friends. "'Toni did you know that Madeline here was my little sister when she was a freshman? She got the very best tour from moi!" Francis chuckled stealing a bite of the Spaniards salad. Antonio smiled at the girl "Ooh that's cool! So a pretty girl like you was alone with Francis? I'm sure that was fun!" he was stopped with a whack to the back of his head "Hey! Don't talk about her that way!" Gilbert had stopped bickering with the other couple long enough to glare at his friend. Antonio laughed and threw a piece of lettuce at the albino "Why? Do you li-" the tanned boy couldn't finish his sentence as Gil tackled him to the floor. "Stop! My awesome-self demands you be quiet!" _Click. Click. _"Well now I don't need you to pretend anything! Thanks for the pictures boys!" The other girl stood up slipping a camera back into her purse, "Come on Roderick let's go!" The long haired brunette pulled the stuffy looking boy away from the table "Bye!" The albino cursed as he climbed off his friend "Damn those two!" Francis laughed and helped his friends up. The four of them were about to resume eating when a pale hand picked up Antonio's salad bowl "This will do." Standing next to their table was a pale girl with long, strait platinum hair. She wore the uniform to the cue and had a large navy bow on her head. "Wait~ But that's mine…" the Spaniard said looking up at her with a big smile. "Big Brother wanted me to find him some food. So now this is his." She spoke with her cold voice then walked away. Antonio was about to get up and follow her but was pulled down by his friends "No no no no! Stay away from that one!" Gil explained sliding some of his own lunch toward Antonio. Francis did the same "Oui! That was Natalia Alfroskaya, Ivan's step sister. Elle est aussi fou comme ils viennent. You don't want to mess with either of those cinglé's let it go mon ami."

"Here you go Brother." Natalia smiled at her brother and handed him a salad. "Da, thank you." Ivan took it from her and then handed it to Lovinio. The Italian grabbed it with a glare. Examining it he saw that it was a homemade salad with fresh tomatoes, well the creepy girl has good taste he smirked. "Who's the bastard that this belonged to?" he asked eating one of the tomatoes. "Some guy over there…" She waved her hand vaguely at half the room as she draped herself over her brother's shoulders. Alfred laughed and started on his second burger, "So why did you need someone's lunch? I would have given you a burger if you just asked!" a disapproving tsk sounded net to the American "Who would want one of those you bloody git?" the school president asked poking a finger toward the mess. Lovinio raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, turning to his brother he asked "Are you sure you don't want something else? We could find something…" Feli giggled "No thanks! Ludwig's lunch is really yummy, he's so nice!" his brother said hugging the German's arm. "I still don't like you, you potato bastard." Lovinio shot over his brother's head. Turning back to the pair of Russians Lovinio dismissed Natalia "You can go now." She glared back at him, "But I want to stay with brother…" "Da, Natalia, go watch the boys." Ivan threw in. With a pout she stomped off to a table with three cowering freshmen sitting at it, along with a cross dressing boy and Ivan's other sister. The sour Italian returned to eating his stolen lunch and ignored the chaos that ran around him.

**xXx**

"I almost want to forget our lunches again. That wasn't nearly as bad as the school's pizza…" The brunet mussed to his twin as they sat in the car. He was pulling out of the parking lot carelessly. "Ve~ But I didn't get any pasta…" his brother sighed "I could have gotten some for you, but you wanted that bastard's lunch."

Feli smiled "It was really good! But later he said that he was still hungry… So I invited him to dinner!" "You did what! Idiota! What the hell is wrong with you?" tears filled his brother's eyes "L-Lovinio I'm sorry…"

The elder twin paused "It's fine, As long as I don't have to see him." "Yay! Oh I love you so much!" Feliciano laughed hugging his brother. "Damn it I'm trying to drive!" He shouted swerving the bright red car to miss some students crossing the street.

"Guardi dove va!" He shouted out at them. The three boys ran across the street laughing, the one in the middle turned around to wave at the car. It was somebody Lovinio didn't recognize, he flipped off the waving idiot before stomping on the gas pedal again. In his rear view mirror he saw the other two start to pull the boy, the other two he recognized: Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Francis Bonnefoy. That means that the idiot must be Antonio Carriedo.

**xXx**

**So they meet, well sort of… Please review and help me out. I know this chapter is really short but I wanted to leave it at that. Anything you can tell me would be nice! Thank you for reading! (AND my birthday is tomorrow! Yay I'm going to be 15!)**

**I'm using Google so please correct me if I'm wrong!**

**Elle est aussi fou comme ils viennent - She is as crazy as they come**

**cinglé – loony**

**Guardi dove va - Watch where you're going**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Antonio opened his locker with a sigh. His friends and he had just gotten out of detention. Apparently the history teacher doesn't like it when you replace their power point with pictures of yellow chicks – it had been Gilbert's idea. He tugged his books out of the locker trying to keep all the lose papers from falling out at the same time. The hall was empty; Antonio's locker was in the sophomore hall of the school because it was the only one open when he came. He kept one hand pressed against the avalanche of papers and junk as he tried to pull out one of his textbooks. "Ugh! No!" He blurted out as a bouncy ball fell out and rolled down the hallway. He quickly shoved the rest of his stuff into his bag and slammed his lock close to chase after it. He didn't even know why there was a stupid rubber ball in his locker. He jumped on it right as it passed the corner. "Here. Yes it's enough, are you questioning me? Now do you have enough money? Great, bye." The Spaniard looked over from his spot sprawled out on the floor. There were two people down at the end of the hall. One was hidden behind an open locker, while the other was a boy Antonio knew as the junior Tim Bloei. The locker closed and the other person left with some sort of bag. Sitting up he decided to call out, "Hey Tim!" The other boy jumped and looked over at him, "What the-! How long have you been there?" The tall blond boy almost ran down the hall, his blue and white scarf flowing out behind him. Antonio scratched his head "I don't know… Por qué?" The two pairs of green eyes stared at each other, searching for answers. "I don't know how much you saw or what you heard, but forget whatever you did." Tim offered a hand to the boy sitting on the ground. "Ok~ Well Gill and Fran are probably waiting for me. I'll see you around! Adiós!" Antonio called walking down the hall. Tim's eyes followed him around the corner, wondering if he really did know what had just happened.

**xXx**

"So you saw Bloei, with a shady person, doing some sort of exchange after school. And you're JUST NOW telling us?" Gilbert accused his friend at lunch the next day. His friend shrugged with a sheepish smile "Sorry, it just didn't seem important…" Francis sighed and Gilbert threw his face into his hands "Il est dans la lune…" Francis said patting the albino's shoulder "Ooh what does that mean?" Antonio asked taking another bite of his lunch. "Nothing mon cher! So do you know anything about Tim Bloei?" Francis asked "Um… He's dating some sophomore I think…" "Ja! Bella Lemaître, she's in Mattie's home ec class." "That's not all; Tim Bloei's father is the owner of a huge pharmacy company. So, let's put two and two together: Shady deal after school, strange confrontation, and easy access to pharmaceuticals. Do you have any idea what that could mean mon frère? " Antonio shook his head with a frown "You idiot! It was a drug deal!" Gilbert sighed throwing a fork at his friend. "Shh!" Francis hissed as someone walked up to their table. "Hey, can I talk to you Carriedo?" Tim had walked up and put his hand on the friendly Spaniard's shoulder. "Sure! What can I help you with?" "I meant in private." The blond replied raising an eye brow. With a smile Antonio got up and followed the other out of the cafeteria. "We should probably follow the idiot so he doesn't end up gaged and thrown in the dumpster." Gilbert said and with a nod from the Frenchman the two followed behind.

The two stopped in an empty hallway. Tim tugged on the edge of his scarf then with a sigh he met Antonio's eyes "Look, I know you're probably thinking the worst of me right now-" Tim held up a hand to stop the other from interrupting him, "The truth is, I don't give a damn what you think about me. I just don't want you spreading the word around that I'm selling. If it was just a normal guy selling some normal shit then I wouldn't care. But I have to sell it to these guys- they're threatening my little brother and Bella…" Antonio smiled at the other boy "It's ok! It doesn't bother me! We are amigos, if you want to do this you can." He paused with a frown before continuing "But if you are being black mailed through the people you love it's not ok. Who is it? You should tell someone…" The brunette's usual smile was gone and his face was uncharacteristically serious. "Tim! There you are! Are you ready to go?" A blonde girl skipped down the hallway towards them "Yeah, let's go Bell. You should just drop this jongen." Then Tim took Bella's hand and they left. "Wow, that's some deep stuff…" a familiar voice came from behind him. Turning around Antonio was face to face with his two best friends. "Should we do something?" "What can we do? We don't even know who the malfaiteur is." Francis sighed leading his friends back into the lunch room.

**xXx**

"What's this?" Lovino asked as a hand passed him a note from over his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was, but they left without a word. Muttering something about being a bastard the Italian opened the slip of paper. _T.B and A.C. had private chat – serious? _Lovino tsked and shoved the paper in his pocket. "What was that fratello?" "Nothing Feli." He dismissed pushing his brother away from him. "Secrets don't make friends!" Alfred called as he got up to throw away the wrappers from his burgers. Lovino's response was a rude gesture. "What is wrong?" Yao asked looking over; he had been concentrating on his lunch. "Lovino is keeping secrets." Ivan explained. "Fuck off, you're all annoying!" the Italian cried slapping the table. "Lovino~ See everyone wants to know! Veeee!" Feliciano tried to hug him again. Lovinio pushed his brother away "Climb on your potato sucker! Get off!" "Wait so are you to dating Feli?" Alfred asked as he sat back down. Ludwig turned a fabulous shade of pink "No, we are just friends…" The younger twin giggled and hugged the muscular arm next to him "Yeah! We're best friends!" Arthur rubbed his temples "I swear dealing with screaming children is easier than you people." Lovino nodded in agreement, then turned back to Ludwig "Hey potato bastard, I hate you but give my brother a ride home today." He ordered. "Why can't you drive him yourself?" "Because I have to stay late." "Why do you need to stay late?" Arthur asked sipping some tea out of a thermos. "It's none of your damn business." "Why all the secrets?" Alfred asked leaning in closer over the table "Are you like a super hero or something?" Lovinio flipped off the American. "When has he ever told us what he does after school?" Yao asked tugging on his long ponytail. "I never have and I never will. Now instead of talking shouldn't you all eat? Except for you Jones. You've already had like 3 damn burgers." "I've eaten 4 thank you very much!" The Italian picked up the greasy piece of pizza in front of him; he examined it before throwing it back down on his plate. "Well, maybe I'll skip eating this carp." He stated before getting up and walking out of the crazy room. Lovinio stalked to his locker with a frown. He traded out his books and pulled out his phone: _Get him in 'detention'_ he quickly hit the send button. He threw the phone back in to his locker and slammed it shut.

**xXx**

"Detention?" Antonio's smile melted off his face as he stood at his teacher's desk. It was the last class of the day and the release bell had just rung. "That's what this slip says here. It's in room 230." "Does it say why? I swear I didn't do anything wrong today!" He pleaded, with a sigh his teacher handed him the slip. "Well you can ask the teacher what you did when you get there. Now if would please excuse yourself Mr. Carriedo, I have to finish grading these papers." He walked out of the room slowly. He didn't see either of his friends on his way to his locker so he would have to explain it to them later. He fought with his locker to free his books and get his bag out. He managed to close it again after slamming his shoulder into it. His smile had returned as he ran up the stairs the 2nd floor. There were still a few kids lingering about. He called out to the ones he knew and waved at the people he didn't. He slowed down to look at room numbers, 226, 228, there 230. He knocked on the door. "Come in!" the muffled voice commanded through the door. Antonio slipped in to the room. It wasn't a class room in use, the desks and chairs stacked against the walls. A few chairs faced toward the front of the room, where the teacher's desk was. Sitting behind that desk with their feet propped up lazily was another student. Antonio looked him over, the boy had reddish brown hair with a stray curl sticking out, he was wearing an irritated frown on his lips, and his dark brown eyes where glaring at him. "What took you so long bastard?"

**xXx**

**AHH! Yay for cliff hangers! So I don't know if I wrote Netherlands ok or not… I tried! Again reviews help me out a lot! Thank you for reading! If you have any thoughts, complaints, or ideas please tell me! Is this an ok length for chapters? Let me know! I turned 15 yesterday! So yeah, thanks again for reading!**

**Bloei – Flower (Dutch) I thought it would be a good last name because of the whole fighting with Turkey over the title of "The Tulip Country" thing, I don't know!**

**Por qué – Why? (Spanish) **

**Adiós – Bye (Spanish)**

**Il est dans la lune- he is up in the clouds (French)**

**Lemaître – the last name of Georges Lemaître, a Belgian cosmologist, who first proposed a "Big Bang" as the beginning of the universe**

**mon frère – my brother (French)**

**jongen – child (Dutch)**

**malfaiteur - wrongdoer (French)**

**If I translated anything wrong please tell me – I'm using Google. Now that I look back over this I think I might be using too many foreign words/phrases for them being high schoolers… Then again they also have a mafia type thing going on… Let me know your ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Antonio smiled at the other boy. Sitting in front of him was Lovino Vargas. "So when does detention start?" The Spaniard asked. "Detention? You don't actually have detention." "Really? That's great!" Lovino raised an eyebrow and scowled before standing up with a stretch. "Look bastard. All I want is for you to mind your own business. Leave Bloie alone, and don't ask any more questions. If you can do that then things like this won't happen…" Lovino yawned and rubbed one of his eyes "You're cutting in to my siesta bastard." Antonio's smiled grew. "So I'm really not in trouble?" "You are in trouble! With me you fu- argh!" Lovino exclaimed throwing his hands in the air "Are you a fucking idiot!? You're in an abandoned class room, alone with ME, and your happy you don't have _detention?_" Lovino's face started getting red with his frustration, "Stay away from Tim and mind your own business! Got it? Great, now get out. You're giving me a worse headache then Feli…" Antonio took a step closer to the angry Italian "You know… When your face gets all red like that you kinda look like a tomato~" Lovino stared at him with a blank face, he was stunned speechless. "Ohh! Can I pinch your cheeks?" Antonio laughed, reaching up toward the Italian's face. "WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Lovino yelled smacking the hand away, "DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!? WHAT THE HELL?" Antonio pouted "Lovino, What's wrong? Do you not want me to poke your face?" "NO I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING MY FUCKING FACE! BUT THAT'S NOT TH-" "So can I pull on your cute little curl instead?" Antonio smiled reaching up to pull on a curly hair that looked out of place on the lighter brunette's hair. The world seemed to slow down for the Italian.

Antonio was reaching up for his hair. He was bringing his hand up to stop him.

Their arms met. Lovino lost his balance.

He fell down, arms and legs sprawling. He hit Antonio.

Now Antonio was falling too.

Lovino hit the ground. The idiot fell on top of him.

Time returned to normal now. "Ouch… Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you Lovi~" "Get off me you bastard!" with a hard push the Italian rolled Antonio off of himself. "Wait. What did you just call me?" Green eyes looked up at him, under them sat an idiotic grin, "I called you Lovi. Isn't that a cute name? Now you have a cute nick name to go with your cute tomato face!" "What did I do to deserve this Hell?" Lovino asked him, "I mean… Of everyone in the whole school, you have to be the only one who doesn't know who I am." Lovino shook his head: _This guy is just too stupid to argue with._ "You're Lovi silly! I know who you are. You're Feli's brother!" "MY NAME IS NOT LOVI! IT'S LOVINO! What the hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you worried about why I brought you here then?" the Italian asked, putting as much hatred as he could into his glare "Oh, you brought me here? I thought I came because I had detention, but I guess I don't have it… That's what you said at least!" Antonio said with a smile. "Are you really that stupid you bastard?" Lovino asked standing up now. The pair of brown eyes glared down at the green ones. "Look. I'll spell this out for you really slowly, because your brain is obviously mush you bastard. Tim Bloei works for me. You do not. Leave Bloei alone. If you do not, someone will convince you to. By that I mean they will beat the shit out of you. Do you understand?" Antonio nodded slowly. "Good. Now please, please just go fuck yourself and never come near me again bastard." Lovino sighed and marched out of the room. He had a splitting headache. None of his confrontations had ever gone like that before. His prey had always cowered in fear when they saw who was sitting across the desk, when the Spanish bastard didn't that should have sent a warning flag up in his head. He would have hit himself but his head hurt enough after that complete train wreck. "Well at least I was alone. Nobody will ever know this happened." Lovino muttered to himself as he walked out of the empty school. He unlocked his bright red car from across the parking lot as he walked closer he could feel his mood lifting. Just to make himself feel better he would take a siesta for twice as long as usual. Yeah, that would make him feel better. His car started with a purr "Good, now I can get far away from this bastard."

Antonio sat in the room a little longer, thinking about what had just happened. Ok, so he got detention for a reason he didn't know. He came here, and according to Lovino he DIDN'T have detention. He was also told to stay away from Tom, he didn't really understand why. And the Italian had been so upset… That's what Antonio remembered the most about the whole ordeal. He stood up and brushed off his uniform pants quickly. _He was going to find a way to make him happy! _The junior decided. He scooped up the school bag he didn't remember dropping and left the class room with a skip in his step, he was excited to have a new task to work on. He pulled out his phone as he reached the schools entrance. "Hey could you pick me up from school? Missed the bus" He quickly texted Gilbert. His phone started ringing. _I'm awesome. No you're not dude, don't lie. I'm awesome. I'm driving round in my mom's ride. I'm awesome. A quarter of my- _"Hey Gil~" Antonio cut off the song his friend had set for himself. "Dude! What the heck? Francis and I waited around for like ever! Now we're like half way home-" "Oui! Where were you Toni?" He herd Francis yell through the phone. "Oh I was meeting… uh… A new friend!" The Spaniard chirped to them and sat down on the curb, "So are you guys making a U-ie yet?" He heard Francis shouting at Gilbert while the albino cussed out some other driver and pulled his phone away from his ear. When the yelling stopped he started listening again, "Yeah we just did. We'll be back there in a second. Bye." Gilbert laughed into the speaker before hanging up. Antonio chuckled and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. As he sat on the curb waiting he started thinking of things that _he_ would want if he was upset. By the time his friends pulled up Antonio had a nice long list of what he could do to make Lovino happy.

**xXx**

Antonio was bouncing up and down in his chair. He was waiting for the bell to ring announcing lunch. He hadn't seen Lovino yet because they had different classes, it made since because they were in different grades but it was still frustrating for the Spaniard. Finally the chime came that excused the students. He jumped up, wildly shoving his half taken notes and his textbook into his bag. He skipped out of the class room and towards his locker. It took him a while to fight back all the trash falling out of the metal coffin before he could free his double packed lunch box. By now the rest of the school had caught up to him and the hallway was full of students. Antonio fell into the crowd as it shuffled towards the cafeteria. Once through the big double doors, instead of going over to his usual table, the brunette started walking towards the table where a certain twin was sitting.

"Ivan, can you get your sister-thing to find me lunch again?" Lovino asked as he sat down at the crowded table. "I brought the lunch money today though fratello!" Feliciano quickly chimed in when he heard his brother. "Tsk, I don't want this schools crap. I swear the shit's going to shorten my life." The elder twin complained with a glare. He opened his mouth to say something else but was silenced by a sing-songy voice, "LOVI!" The Italian almost fell off his seat as he spun around to face the offender, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He managed to yell before strong arms wrapped around him. "Oh Lovi! You seemed so upset yesterday, so I made you lunch!" A quick babbling voice explained. "Yesterday? But he didn't do anything yesterday… Wait! Is this who you spend after school with? Wow Vargas, you struck gold!" Alfred teased from across the table sticking his tongue out when he was finished."WH- NO!" Lovino started to protest before the rest of the table started commenting.

"Who's this aru?" "His name's Antonio Carriedo. He's a junior like me and Alfred." "He is new, da?" "Ja. He is friends with my bruder and Bonnefoy." "Ve~ So are you dating my brother Mr. Antonio?" "Feli! You can't just ask that! That's like asking a hero his secret identity or something!" "Shut up you wanker! That's not similar at all, and I would very much like to hear the answer myself." "Da. Are you Lovino's lover?" "Why do you all want to know about his love life? It's rather creepy aru…" "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lovino yelled pushing Antonio off him. "HE IS NOT MY LOVER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY HE'S HERE!" The Spaniard smiled at the rest of the table, "Wow, you guys know a lot about me! Um, no I'm not Lovi's boyfriend or anything… He just seemed upset yesterday after school so I made him lunch! Because that would cheer me up! Oh and then I was going t-" "What the hell you bastard! Who do think you fucking are deciding if I'm upset or not! And what if I don't like your fucking lunch huh? And why the HELL would you come over here? Why would you fucking hug me to? And my name is Lovino! Not fucking Lovi you bastard!"

The table had quieted down to listen, for once deciding it was more interesting than their own voices. "Oh but Lovi I made you a nice salad with fresh tomatoes in it! And you were just looking so cute that I had to hug you when I saw you." The junior explained as he sat down next to the red faced Italian without an invitation, "Here you go." He slid the box of fresh greens and tomatoes towards Lovino. The angry sophomore could only open and close his mouth; he was stunned speechless once again by the stupidity that came out of those lips.

He was brought back to reality when a slow clap came from the blonde American sitting on the other side of the table. Lovino watched as his brother joined in clapping, his quick and bouncy "Oh why are you clapping Alfred?" Feli asked, "Because your brother was just left speechless. He couldn't even swear anymore!" The other laughed loudly. "Fuck. Off." Lovino spat across the table. Arthur smacked the American's head, "He's right. This is really none of our business." "Didn't you just say you wanted to know if they were lovers?" Ludwig asked raising an eyebrow. "Now now, children. Let them be. I think Antonio should join us for lunch aru. He did prepare you a salad Lovino, now you don't have to send Natalya out for you. Now just calm down and eat your food." Yao's voice of reason sounded from the end of the table like a wise old man. "Oh thank you for letting me sit here!" Antonio thanked the senior even though he had planned on staying anyways. The table calmed down again, returning to almost complete normality. The only difference was Lovino's usual foul mouthed comments were only directed to the cheerful boy next to him and his usual wandering glare was solely focused on Antonio as well. Oblivious to the murderous look and rude comments, the Spaniard talked happily to him. By the end of the lunch hour, everyone at the table liked Antonio. Alfred invited him to come sit with them tomorrow too, everyone nodded in agreement except for Lovino who objected with a "Don't invite the fucker back!" but he was properly ignored.

**xXx**

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write because of all the characters throwing in their two cents! I hope it's not confusing :/ Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated and needed! Thanks again for reading, hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No." Lovino's glare was directed at Antonio who had come to sit with them again. "But Lovi! I want to make you happy! You still seem upset…" The Italian snorted as he sat down with his tray, "That's because you're bothering me bastard." "Aw, don't be like that; I'm just trying to help…" "If you want to help go take a long walk off a short pier." The other seats around the table quickly filled with their usual inhabitance. "Ciao Antonio! How are you today ve~" Feli called from the other side of his brother. "Magnífico, except Lovi won't agree to come on a picnic with me…" He added pouting at Lovino again. "Damn right I won't!" "A picnic! Count the Hero in! I'll come for sure dude!" Alfred chirped from his seat as he started on his first burger. "A picnic? That sounds lovely. Yao and I will come for sure." Ivan agreed with an intimidating smile. "Wha- Wait! What if I don't want to go to the picnic aru?" "You will come because I said you will." "I-I guess so…" "Da."

Lovino watched with horror as the conversation spiraled out of control again. "Ludwig! A picnic! We should go to ve~" The younger twin turned to his friend, "Ah- I- Uh. I have to study though…" "Then you should bring it with you! I want you to come!" Feliciano begged bringing a blush to the taller blonde's face, "Fine. I will go." Feli clapped and hugged his friend. "You're all going to go out in public together? Don't you think you'll scare children?" Arthur asked raising one of his famously bushy eyebrows. "Not just us, you're coming too sour puss. You can be the stick in the mud, every get together needs one!" Alfred spoke again now on his second burger. "What if I have plans you bloody git?" "Hey Arthur, cancel your plans. We're going on a date." The Brit choked on his food, "A date?! What the hell!" "Yeah, it's Lovino's and Toni's date." "What the hell? It is not! I'm not even going you fat bastard." Lovino protested as Arthur fought to get his blush down from his misunderstanding.

"But fratello!" "No! I don't want to go on a fucking picnic! Especially since all you bastards are going!" "Lovi, if you don't come then who will eat all the food I'm making?" Antonio asked "Are you implying I eat too much bastard?" "Lovino if you don't come who will protect your little brother from Ludwig?" Lovino didn't know who said it but he immediately turned his glare from the Spaniard to Ludwig. "What the hell are you planning to do to him you potato bastard? Fine I'll come, but only to protect Feli! That food better be fucking delicious!" He spat the comments out.

Antonio clapped his hands before pulling the Italian into a hug "Oh this is going to be so much fun! I'll invite Fran and Gill too!" Lovino pushed him off, "Whatever, just get off me. And stop calling me fucking _Lovi _is it really too hard for you to say no after it? I mean really!" But his complaints lacked their usual bitterness behind them. _Maybe this wouldn't be to awful, the idiot was good at making food. _The Italian thought as the conversation switched to the upcoming football game. He yelled at Alfred a couple times for jumping on the table and being a fat-ass. Lunch finished without any more incidents. Lovino was glad it was Friday, he would get away from all these idiots for a weekend; _no, only one day. The stupid picnic was tomorrow. _The Italian groaned to himself as he threw away his left overs and left with everyone else. It was too late to back out now.

**xXx**

Antonio was woken up by the ringing of his phone.

_Well, I've heard of heart breakers but you take the cake- Ladies' man. You could charm the diamonds off a rattlesnake- Ladies' man. Ladies bring it on over when you give 'em the glance. They don't stan_-"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

He cried into the phone after finally getting it up to his ear. "Bonjour!" "Franciiiisssss…" He moaned falling back into his pillows, "What do you want this early?" an annoyed tut sounded from the phone, "You told me to call you so you would get up in time to prepare the food for our pique-nique." The Spaniard curses and jumped out of bed. "Fran you're a life saver!" "Oui, I know." "I'll text you when I'm on my way, do you still want me to pick you up?" "No, my sweet Madeleine offered to give me a ride. Gill asked invited her." "Who's that? Dose Gill like her? It doesn't matter, I need to get ready. I'll see you there then." "Au revoir!" Antonio hung up with a sigh and started shuffling through the clothes on his floor to find a pile that was still clean.

After a couple minutes he had found some jeans, a yellow shirt, and a red hoodie. He checked the time before hurrying toward the kitchen; he knew it was only 15 minutes until he had to leave, but maybe he could put some lettuce in a bowl and call it salad. However, when he walked in there were two big tubs of food on the counter with a sticky note reading "Antonio's Picnic" on top. Peeking inside there was a fresh tomato salad of some kind and the other was patatas bravas. "God bless mi madre!" He laughed picking up the tubs and transferring them to his car. He spent the last 10 minutes actually getting ready, throwing his football and an old blanket to sit on in to the backseat with the food. It was just after noon when he arrived at the park.

He looked around for a second before spotting a pair of familiar figures. "Hey! Arthur! Alfred!" He yelled over to them waving his arms above his head. The other two turned away from each other, it looked like they had been arguing, and waved him over. Grabbing his stuff Antonio hurried over to them, "Hey, are you guys already set up somewhere?" He asked when he got near them. "No, miss prissy pants didn't want to set up yet because he wanted to make sure 'we were somewhere that would accommodate everyone~'" Alfred sang the last part and waved his hands around a little. "Well excuse me for having manners!" "You're excused ma lady." "Whatever fat arse!" "Big brows!" "Burg-" "Ai! Calm down you two! We can just set up here." Antonio interrupted setting his arms load down at their feet. Alfred stuck his tongue out before marching off to go get their share of food. "Why did you two come together anyways?" Antonio asked as Arthur helped him spread the blanket. "It was his sister's week for the car and he didn't want to ride in the back seat alone with Bonnefoy. I don't think anyone deserves that kind of torture, so I agreed to give him a ride." "And you're just a peach for it, ai'tch ya?" The taller blonde teased setting down a cooler on the blanket.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down, "So when are the others supposed to arrive?" "There is Yao. Oh and coming from over there is Luddy and Feli." Alfred said pointing towards the new arrivals. They all came with dishes of food in their hands, smiling and greeting each other. Next to come was Ivan, followed by Natalia, whom Ivan then sent home. The next car to pull up was Lovino's. He walked over and sat on the blanket without a word, just glaring at them like they had insulted in the worst way possible. "Lovi you're here! And you're not last either." Antonio cried reaching out to hug the Italian. "Go fucking die you stupid idiot. I hate you and all you other bastards too." He snarled slapping the hands away from him. "Oh, sorry Toni… Lovino doesn't like to wake up on the weekends…" Feli explained, "That's right. So all of you should just leave me the hell alone." "But this picnic is supposed to make you happy." The cheerful Spaniard protested. The older twin flipped him off, "If you want to make me happy make it less damn cold." The Vargas brother was only wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a thin green and white striped tank top. "If you're cold you can just wear my sweat shirt." Antonio offered pulling off the red hoodie. Lovino shook his head at it, "I don't want your pity, or your stupid clothes." "Fine but I'll leave it here in case you change your mind." Before their conversation could continue the last car pulled in. Out jumped Gilbert from the passenger seat, shouting as loud as he could, "The awesome has arrived!" followed by Francis and Madeleine. Once everyone was settled around the blanket, and greetings were exchanged, people started branching off into their own little conversations. Except for Lovino, who sat on the edge shivering and glaring. With a frustrated sigh he picked up the red mass that had been sat next to him and pulled his arms through the sleeves. It was too big for him but for once he didn't mind, it felt good to get out of the chilly fall breeze, even if it was in some idiot's jacket.

**xXx**

**So I'm going to stop there, the rest of the picnic will be in the next chapter! That's so much to everyone who favorite and who've started following my story, it means so much! Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas or comments please review, I love getting the feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So then she told me I had to stay after class, and I stood up and was like "The awesome me doesn't stay for anyone!" but then I got detention." Gilbert retold the story to a quiet Madeleine who just nodded with a smile. They were siting towards the edge of the giant blanket away from everyone else. "So do you have a boyfriend or anything?" The question slipped out of Gilbert's before he could stop himself, in response the girl's face lit up with a bright blush and she started to stutter, "I-I uh- No- I mean- Uh- I guess I like someone- I mean no. No." She shook her head wildly making her pigtails swing back and forth wildly.

Before their awkward conversation could continue Alfred scooted over to them, "Hey Madds, Ivan and Yao don't believe that I have a sister. Will you come say hi?" "Um, sure." She nodded then gave the albino a small wave as she followed her brother towards the middle of the group. "Smooth." Gilbert turned to see his two best friends standing behind him. "Tsk. Shut up." Antonio laughed and flopped down next to his friend before Francis joined them on the ground. "I don't think there is anything wrong with him pursuing mademoiselle Madeleine." Francis teased picking at the grass next to him. "At least I'm not flirting around with an angry Italian." Gill tried to turn the conversation away from him.

Before he could see if his plan was going to work Alfred jumped up and declared it was time to play soccer. "What the bloody hell is _soccer_? Are you referring to football?" Arthur corrected with a frown, "Dude. We are in America. It's soccer." Ivan stopped them quickly by standing up next to Alfred, "Da. That sounds like fun. Yao will be on my team." "Wait! But-" The other senior's protest was cut off with a look from the Russian. "Ooh! Football! I want to be on Ludwig's team!" Feli cried waking up from his nap next to the German in question. "I'm not playing. I still have to finish taking notes for our History test." "Please! Just for a little bit ve…" With a sigh and a blush Ludwig nodded, "Fine. For a little bit." "So I'll be one captain and Luddy can be the other one." Alfred said taking center stage again.

"My first pick is Ivan, which means I also get Yao." The later started to protest when Ivan laid a hand on his shoulder, "Da. That's right." Ludwig sighed, "Why do I have to be a captain? I suppose I'll take Feli." His pick was answered with a happy ve and an Italian hugging him. "Right! I'll go with Iggy too." "What the hell! What if I don't want to play?!" Arthur protested as he was pulled to his feet by the self-proclaimed captain. "Gill." "Yes! This team will surely win because of its awesomeness!" "I'll take Francis, sorry Toni." Alfred decided. "Are you a complete moron? You chose the Frog over him?" The Brit complained. Antonio laughed and ran over to his team. "We're a player short…" Ludwig said looking over his team. "What about fratello?" Feliciano offered. "Hell no. I'm not playing with you bastards." Lovino immediately shot from his seat still wearing the too big red hoodie. "Please Lovi? There is no one else to play." Antonio pleaded, Madeleine sighed a little from her spot on the blanket. "So cry me river." The Italian argued. "I'll bring you tomatoes for lunch every day next week!" "Two weeks." "Deal! Now come play!" Lovino shook his head and muttered curses as he got up.

**xXx**

"Alright! We are so going to win this!" Alfred cheered from one side of the field. They had walked over the hill to the park's sport field where the two teams now faced each other. Gilbert laughed, "Just start so our awesome team can kick your un-awesome asses!" Madeleine stepped between Ludwig and Alfred, "Ready? Go!" She squeaked dropping the ball between them and quickly backpedaled away. The two fought each other for a moment before a kick sent it to the right. Yao pulled back his foot when it got close to him; but when he kicked, the ball was already gone. "Ve, sorry!" Feliciano called behind him as he dribbled the ball down the field. With amazing foot work the Italian danced around Ivan and then passed the ball to an open Lovino, who kicked it around a baffled Arthur in to the goal. "What? Lucky shot!" Alfred cried still standing in the middle of the field. "Hell no, that was skill you idiot. Just because you don't have any doesn't mean shit." Lovino taunted walking back to his starting position.

The second round started the same, Ludwig and Alfred fought for the ball, this time the German managed to kick it behind him to Antonio. Once the ball was his the brunette skipped past the other students down towards the goal, passing it to Lovino for another scoring shot. "You still sure you're going to win hero boy?" Gilbert called from his team's goal area. The third match ended the same way. And the forth. And fifth. And sixth. And the rest up to 10.

"Give up yet?" Gilbert asked laughed, he had decided to just sit down and relax with Madeleine on the side lines instead of playing goal. "One more round." Alfred panted clutching his knees, he was doubled over his leather jacket abandoned long ago. His whole team was out of breath, they had been running around franticly trying to stop the humiliating goals from happening over and over again.

The final match started the same, the two blondes fighting in the middle. From the other rounds it was discovered that it didn't matter which direction it went: one of Ludwig's other team mates would catch it first, dribble it down, pass it, and then the other would score. This was their last hope at redemption. Francis had come up with a plan and the others had agreed to follow it out of desperation. "Hey look! A kitty is eating some pasta over there with some pretty ladies!" Yao called pointing away from the field. Feli's face lit up and he started to run towards where the finger was pointed "Where? Ve, I want to hang out with them!" One down, two to go.

The ball had finally escaped the captains and Lovino had gotten it in his possession. "Salut! Par ici!" Francis called running up to the Italian, he had stripped out of his shirt and had his arms open like he was going to hug Lovino. "What the Hell!" The Italian tripped over his own feet and fell onto his stomach. Ivan got the ball as it rolled away while Francis jumped on top of the fallen Lovino. "Chigi! Help! Get off bastard!" He cursed and squirmed under him. "Lovi! I'll save you!" Antonio called running away from the ball towards the struggling pair. He quickly tugged his half-naked friend off Lovino and smiled down at him, "Are you ok?" _Check and Check._

"The ball!" Lovino cried just as Ivan lazily passed the ball in to the goal. "Idiota!" The Italian got up brushing dirt off himself, "What the hell? Why didn't you stay with the ball?" he accused glaring at Antonio, "Well you needed help, I thought that was more important." Lovino glared at him as Alfred started cheering from his spot. "Besides Lovi, it's still 10-1. We won." He laughed and managed to silence Alfred who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Are you hungry? I brought some yummy food!" The Spaniard asked taking Lovino's hand he started to pull him back to the blanket. He ignored the protests and shouts from the other until they got back to the stock pile. "You didn't have to hold my fucking hand. Bastard." Lovino grumbled opening the containers. Antonio's only response was a laugh as the others started to make their way over too.

**xXx**

"Did you like it Lovi?" Antonio asked poking the other's cheek. "Well I didn't puke, so I guess it wasn't too bad. And don't call me Lovi, or touch me you dirty bastard." The two had ended up sitting next to each other with their backs against a nearby tree. Originally Lovi had come over here by himself to get away from the chaos around the food, but Antonio had come to join him and he had refused to leave.

The older boy hummed happily and leaned nudged Lovino, "Is my jacket warm?" "Tsk. Fuck off, I only wore it because you were going to just let it sit there." "Si, of course." Lovino glared at him and pulled his knees up to his chest, "You really are an idiot." The two watched the others in silence: Gilbert and Alfred were arguing over the game they had finished almost an hour ago, while Madeleine tried to stop them. Ivan, Yao, and Arthur were placing bets on who would win said fight. Ludwig was studying with Feli sleeping on his lap. And Francis had run off a while ago to chase after a lady on her jog.

Lovino couldn't help but smirk as he watched them; the group was actually comical to watch if he wasn't being bothered by one of them. "I did it!" Antonio cried and hugged Lovino, "Get off bastard! Did what?" "I made you less upset! You were smiling~" With another push Lovino managed to free himself, "I was not smiling you idiot. Don't touch me, you're so annoying." "If you say so. I think you were smiling, and it was very cute Lovi!" "I am not cute!" Lovino cried as a blush roared to life on his cheeks, "Ooh! And now you look like a tomato!" Antonio's comparison had been answered with a smack to the head.

"You're a bastard. I'm leaving, I came to the stupid picnic and I'm done now." He got up and started to march to his car. "Wait Lovi!" "What?" He paused and looked over his shoulder as the Spaniard ran to catch up to him. "You should give me your number! I'll give you mine ok?" "Why would I want to do that?" "So we can talk." He opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself, it might be useful to have his number, just in case he needed to give it to someone; it wasn't for his own wants or anything, just to have if he needed it. "Fine. Give me your phone." They swapped numbers before Lovino quickly turned on his heel and got in to his car without a goodbye.

_Bing._ He glanced down at his phone. _See you on Monday Lovi – Antonio_ He looked up and saw Antonio waving from the hill. Lovino flipped him off before starting his car and driving off. He was not happy that the bastard was such an idiot, not at all. But the smile still managed to tug the corners of his mouth up as he drove away from the park.

**xXx**

**Wow. Chapter 6 guys! Thanks for reading! I hope you like where I'm taking the story. Reviews are always helpful so please leave them! I guess that's it. :D**

**Salut! Par ici! – Hello! Over Here! (French)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well it's your fault. I mean really, you let them have Lovino, Feli AND Antonio. So really it's your fault as a captain." "You know what Arthur, I think you like rubbing it in my face." The Englishman smirked at Alfred as they walked towards the table, "A little bit." With a pout Alfred sat down and started unwrapping one of the burgers he had just bought. "Do you always have to eat those, fat ass?" Lovino asked with a disapproving glare. Feli and he were always the first ones at the table because the art teacher always let the class out early. "Ve~ Be nice fratello." "No. I'm hungry and that idiot hasn't brought me the lunch he promised me yet." With another glare at Alfred, Lovino started scoping around the room for a cheerful idiot.

"Nein. You can't buy a chicken, go away bruder." Ludwig sighed to his brother as he sat down at the table. Gilbert sat down in Kiku's reserved seat with a whine, "But WEST! It would be so AWESOME!" "Shut up. Your whining is annoying as hell." Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Lovino who in return flipped him off. "Aw, Lovi, that's not very nice!" Antonio sang sliding in to the chair he had claimed as his own. "Tsk. Give me my food bastard." With a chuckle Antonio handed Lovino a plastic box with a homemade deli sandwich inside. "I put extra tomatoes on it because I saw how much you liked them on Saturday." He wasn't graced with an answer.

Yao was the last to arrive after freeing himself from his younger brother's arms. "Where's Ivan?" Arthur asked when the senior sat down. "He's sitting with his sisters today aru." "You mean he's willingly sitting with that one chic? I mean, she scares ME! And I'm the hero!" "Well his other sister's not bad; she has a great… personality." Gilbert offered doing suggestive hand motions around his chest. "You are a pig." His brother said slapping his hands down. "I don't get it… How does Ivan's sister having a nice personality make Gilbert a pig? I thought he wanted a chicken?" Feli asked wrapping his slender arms around Ludwig's waist. "I-it, uh… No, it's-" Was all Ludwig could get out as his face turned a bright pink. "What the hell are you teaching my brother you potato bastard!" Lovino demanded throwing down his half eaten sandwich. The rest of lunch was spent throwing insults and accusations, very little eating happened.

**xXx**

"Did you like your food today?" Feliciano asked his brother as he climbed into the passenger seat of the car. "It wasn't disgusting." Was the terse answer he got as the car came to life with a turn of the key. "Ve, I like Antonio. He's really good at football too! Do you think he'll join the team?" "I don't give two shits what he does." "But I thought you liked him?" "What gave you that idea, idota?" "Well… I don't know… It just seems like you like hanging out with him is all." The younger tried to explain with a shrug. Lovino glared at him as he pulled the car out of the crowded parking lot, "I thought that potato bastard was going to drive you home today." "He had football practice today, the American kind." He specified at the end. "It's a disgrace; no one who plays American football should be allowed to play real football too. Or hang out with my brother." "But Ludwig is good at both, and he's really nice too." "Whatever. I thought practice was only on Tuesdays and Thursdays." "Usually, but for the next two weeks it's every day because Homecoming is coming up." "Ew, already?" "Yes, it's so exciting ve!" The elder brother shook his head as he drove towards their home. They lived with their grandfather, while their parents still lived in Italy. They owned some big wine company, and a branch of restaurants, Lovino was also pretty sure they were part of "The Family" but he hadn't talked to his parents in years so he didn't know anything for sure. After the 20 minute drive he finally pulled into their driveway, "We're home now, you can go make pasta or whatever." With a nod and a happy ve his brother shot out of the car into the house, with a sigh he followed.

**xXx**

The week pretty much played out the same every day. Antonio would go through his morning classes in a daze, mostly doodling and watching the clock. Then he would skip to lunch and give Lovi his lunch, he would be so proud of it like a kid showing their parent a drawing they had done during school. Then he would spend his afternoon classes thinking about lunch and the happy chaos that went with it.

It was Friday morning when the routine was broken, "Um, Toni? Um… Can I talk to you after class?" Antonio turned and saw a cute little freshman girl with brown hair tied back into pigtails with big red bows. "Sure!" He agreed slipping running over to his desk right before the bell rang. He sat through class bouncing up and down trying to make time pass quicker.

Finally the ding came that released the students. He hopped up and walked over to the girl, it was an elective class about geography so the grades were mixed together. "You wanted to talk to me?" He asked flashing her his charming smile. "Oh, um… Well I was wondering if you had a date to Homecoming yet? I-If you don't I was wondering if maybe, well, ifmaybewecouldgotogetherImeanifyouwantto!" She quickly squeaked out the end. Antonio blinked at her in surprise, he hadn't expected this. No he didn't have a date, and she was cute, but he could still hear himself saying, "I'm sorry, I already have plans. But I'm sure my friend Francis would love to take a cute girl like you." She blushed, "Really? Thanks, um could you give him my number?" Her trembling hand held out a slip of paper and Antonio took it with a smile "Of course! I have to go now, I'll make sure he calls you though!" He thought about the interaction as he hurried to his next class, Homecoming was in a week and he still didn't have a date; he had also just turned one down saying he had plans… What was he going to do? This was the only thing Antonio thought about as he went through his next two classes.

When it was lunch time instead of his usual bouncing and running, he causally walked to the cafeteria in a daze. "Hello! Earth to Toni!" Gilbert called waving a hand in front of his friends face. "Toni! Pay attention." Francis encouraged draping his arm around the Spaniard. "Hm? Oh, hey guys!" "Tsk. What's going through that think skull of yours that would distract from my awesomeness?" "I was just thinking about this girl… She asked me to Homecoming an-" "Ja? You Spanish devil you! Is she cute?" "Well actually, I turned her down… I told her you would call her though~" He sang fishing the number out of his pocket and gave it to Francis. "That is very kind of you mon chère, but why did you turn her down?" "I'm not really sure. I just told her I had other plans." "Do you?" Francis leaned in closer to his friend as the finally slipped into the giant lunch room. "Not that I know of." He laughed shrugging out of his friends arm, "I'll see you guys after school, I have to sit with Lovi again." His friends waved him off before sitting at their own table, quickly forgetting the conversation.

"Ugh! I hate this." Alfred was loudly complaining when Antonio finally slipped into his seat. Lovino grabbed his lunch with a grumble as he half-heartedly listened to Alfred's rant. "Why do I have to take a date? It's not fair! Coach is so mean… I mean really! Why should I have to try myself down to one person? I should be the hero that saves the sap who gets dumped at the dance! I can't do that if I bring my own date." He sighed and pushed his tray of burgers away.

"I agree. We shouldn't have to bring dates." Ludwig seconded with a frown. "You're just pissy cause you can't get a date potato bastard." Lovino chimed in with a glare at Ludwig who blushed and quickly looked away. "Why do you have to bring dates anyways aru?" Yao asked looking up from the book he was reading. "I don't know, Coach wanted a row on the bleaches to all be our dates during the big game, or something, I don't even know."

Arthur snorted next to him, "That sounds completely embarrassing. I feel awful for your date." "I agree, I would not want to sit on display like that." Kiku added quietly, he had decided to sit here for the first time since Antonio had started sitting with the group. "I don't know, I think it would make me feel pretty! And special~" Feliciano sang happily. "Really? Do you want to go with me then?" Alfred asked sitting up quickly. "No~" "Damn it, I thought I was going to get out of bringing a real date." The junior pouted crossing his arms.

"Hey! You can't use my brother like that you air-headed shit!" "Calm down Lovi, it was only a joke." Antonio soothed. "Fuck off tomato bastard. You're no better than him. I don't see you talking about your date." "I don't have one yet."

Arthur jumped back into the conversation, "You mean you haven't wooed a date yet?" "Wooed? Really?" "Shut up and eat one of your burgers wanker." Arthur said shoving one of the greasy messes towards Alfred.

"Why don't you two go together?" Antonio suggested pointing at the bickering blondes. "Wh-" "No- What?" "That's weird!" "Ne-never!" They stuttered about in shock. "Actually he has a point. You two do act like a married couple aru." Yao nodded in agreement.

"Hell no! I would never be this twat's date! Besides, I would be alone with a bunch of people I don't know." "You would know me ve~" The table fell into silence and everyone turned to look at the Feliciano. "What. The. Hell. Do. You. Mean." Lovino asked with a murderous look.

"I'm going to be sitting up there! I thought that's what you were supposed to do if you were going with one of the players?" Ludwig turned buried his face in his hands as Feli continued, "Ve, that's what we're talking about right?" "Are you fucking serious?" "I think so… What's wrong fratello?" Lovino just shook his head and stood up.

"Now now Lovi, calm down ok?" Antonio tried but was silenced with a glare. "You fucking potato bastard. What the fucking hell have you been doing with my little brother?"

The rest of the table erupted in giggles and catcalls "Good job Luddy!" "You finally asked him!" "Use protection!" Lovino had to leave before he attacked the people sitting around him. Antonio quickly followed laughing himself.

He managed to talk the younger boy into not brutally killing Ludwig by the time lunch was over, but that was about all. As he walked into his next class, Antonio realized that he still hadn't solved his own date problem yet.

**xXx**

**So I tried to split up the last paragraph to make it easier to follow. I really hope you guys like where this is going! I actually don't know if Antonio is going to ask Lovi, tell me what you guys want. Don't worry: Arthur will get properly asked before he agrees. If you have any more couples you want me to throw in BEFORE homecoming let me know! Thanks for reading, it means SOOOOOOOO MUCH to me!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_You have a week man. Pull yourself together! –G,_ Antonio groaned as he looked down at his phone. His two friends had been bothering him all day about getting a date. It was only noon on a Saturday, he should not be up right now. "_I know"_ He quickly texted back, his usual cheerfulness was gone. "What's wrong mi hijo?" Antonio's mother asked sitting down on to the couch next to him. "My friends want me to find a date to the dance next week." "That should be easy for someone who got all of my looks!" Antonio cracked a smile at his mom, "Si, but I don't want to just take someone." "Ooh! So who is it?" "Who is who?" "The person you DO want to take silly!" Antonio shrugged; his phone went off again in his hand and instead of checking it he threw it onto the pillow next to him. "It must be someone very special if you're too embarrassed to tell your own madre." "No, I would tell you if I knew but I don't." "You don't know? Well who do you always look forward to seeing EVERY DAY?"

A pair of green eyes that matched his own watched him as he thought, "Well I like to see Fran and Gil every day. Oh and Alfred and Arthur and Ludwig and Mell- no- Matti- um some other girl… and Feli and mi tomate Lovi!" He added with a smile. "Your tomate?" His mother raised one of her eyebrows. "Si, I call him that because whenever he gets mad or embarrassed his face gets ALL red and looks like a cute little tomato!" "You should ask him to go with you." "Lovi?" "Si. Problem solved, now would you like to make some crema catalana?" She asked standing up and brushing the wrinkles out of her blouse. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies if you leave it hanging open." Antonio's mouth closed but he still couldn't move from his spot, _ask Lovino Vargas to Homecoming?_

**xXx**

"No. I do not grant you my blessing. You may not sign that contract, you cannot do this to yourself. In the name of awesome, you are not allowed to." The trio of friends was sitting on the curb by the front door of the school. The doors weren't unlocked yet so they were waiting around, pockets of other students were sitting around talking too. "I don't see what the big deal is you guys! You said I needed to find a date!" "Oui, a date. Not an evil monster that will rip your head off when you ask him." Francis said sliding his hands under Antonio's shirt. "Lovi won't do that! I'll do what Arthur told me to and **_woo_** him. Your hands are cold~" "Eyebrows told you to woo the evil Italian of rage known as Lovino?" "No, He told me to use my charms to woo someone. It was my madre who told me to ask out Lovi!" Gilbert gagged and Francis stopped mid grope, "Your mom?" The albino finally choked out. "Si, we were talking about it on Saturday. At first I thought she was crazy, but then I realized that he would look so cute."

They were stunned into silence as they watched their friend. It was finally broken when the doors flew open and a figure ran out. "Hey! Watch out!" BANG. "Ouch, sorry guys! I didn't see you there!" The apology came from Alfred as he picked himself up and helped the others off the ground too. "What the hell? How did you come OUT of the school? The doors were locked!" Gilbert asked rubbing one of his shoulders. "Oh, well I have a key to the locker room door, I came in from there." "What were you even doing in there?" Francis asked brushing dirt off his clothes. "You'll see!" Just then the morning bell rang and the doors opened for the students. There was a chorus of gasps and giggles. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS YOU FUCKING WANKER!?"

Hanging in the entry hall was a giant banner that read: Arthur, Homecoming? – Alfred. To go along with it every locker had a much smaller card that had the same message taped to it. "Is that a yes?" Arthur's face was a lovely shade of red as he opened and closed his mouth angrily. "I think you broke him…" Antonio observed. "What the hell?" It was almost a whisper but was the only thing the Englishman could spit out. "Please? It took a really long time to cover all those lockers…" "I-I… Ye- Mpf… Oh- Hhm… F-Fine." Alfred cheered and hugged his now confirmed date. "Ooh! Smile!" Elisabeta called taking some pictures with her phone. "G-Get off! All of you get to class! The bell rang minutes ago!" Arthur yelled trying to shove the taller boy off of himself. "Ja! You heard the man, give him and his new boy-toy some alone time!" Gilbert called receiving laughs and an even redder School President.

**xXx**

"What do you mean I have to clean it up?" "You heard me. You made a mess of this school so you're going to clean it up, git." Arthur added the insult on the end for good measure. "Can't I make some freshman do it or something?" Alfred begged as they sat down for lunch. "No! It's your own fault! You're the idiot who had to cover every bloody locker." "Take your rainbow of love somewhere else fuckers. I'm blaming you for my headache fat ass." Lovino greeted them throwing a crumpled up poster at Alfred's face. "Aw! I thought it was cute~ Kiku showed me a video of Arthur saying "yes", he said he put it on the school website ve!" Alfred laughed and pumped his fist, "That's so cool!" "No it's not! I'm going to make him take it down!" Arthur protested.

Lovino grumbled and swore at them a few more times before trying to spot Antonio in the crowd of people coming into the room. He almost jumped out of his seat when hands covered his eyes, "Chigi! What the hell, get off!" "You're supposed to guess who it is first~" "God fucking damn it Antonio!" "Wow, your good at this game Lovi!" The hands removed themselves and the junior slid in to his seat, handing a lunch to Lovino. "Fucking bastard, your voice gave it away. If you're going to be an idiot, don't be such an idiot." "You like me anyways though right?" Lovino's face lit up with a blush, "Shut up and let me eat."

Ivan came over then and frowned when he saw Alfred, "These posters are annoying." "Whatever man, you're just mad because the only person who would go with you is your sister." "Da, is there something wrong with that?" "Uh Ye- I mean nope. Nothing at all." He quickly changed his answer after seeing the look on the scarfed giant's face. "It's not like there actually related, she is his STEP sister aru." Yao explained walking up behind Alfred to smack him.

"Ouch! Who are you going with?" "No one. I'm not going aru. I have decided to boycott the game because I think it's a stupid sport that has become over glorified in this country." "Tsk, that's stupid! Football is amazing!" That answer got shot down by almost everyone at the table.

"By the looks of it you two are the only ones without dates, Yao not included because he's not going." Arthur said pointing at Antonio and Lovino. "I don't see the big deal, it's a stupid dance." "Aw Lovi, does that mean you haven't asked anyone yet?" "Eat your lunches you ass holes." Lovino tried to command the table. It worked at changing the topic but that was about it.

**xXx**

"I still disapprove, but if you're going to ask him you better hurry. Gill and I have already asked our belles dames." Francis lectured while he waited for Antonio to wrestle his homework out of his locker, Gilbert was drawing pictures on all the posters that were left over from Alfred's stunt. "Si, I know. I'm just waiting for the right time." "Are you two almost done? These posters aren't fun anymore." Antonio forced his locker shut before starting down the hall, "I don't know what you're so worried about, Lovi will say yes for sure~" "Well you only have four more days until the game, you'd better hurry."

**xXx**

**Yeah, so I just picture Antonio as a really big mama's boy but in the cute way~ I hope everyone likes the story so far 3 I'll add in more pairings before the game. If you have any more you want me to throw in tell me, so far I'm planning on some Sufin, Lietpol, and Dennor. Thank you so much for reading. **

**Hijo- son (Spanish)**

**Madre- mother (Spanish)**

**Crema Catalana- a Spanish custard dessert very similar to crème brulee**

**Belles dames- Beautiful Ladies (French)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey idiota, drive my brother home today." Lovino commanded Antonio the moment he sat down on Tuesday. "Ooh please Toni! It would be so much fun to drive with you~" Feli chirped and clapped his hands. "Of course! But don't you usually take drive him Lovi?" "Yeah, I have to stay late today. Usually the damn potato bastard would take him but he has stupid practice." He grumbled and took his lunch from Antonio. Eventually everyone was sitting in their usual spots, except Kiku who was avoiding the table's Homecoming fever.

"Um, Arthur? Feliciano? Can we talk to you guys for a sec?" A pair of girls had walked up to the group: The one talking was a sophomore named Tina Väinämöinen, she was nice to everyone she met and ran the secret santa program in the winter time but was known for dating the ferocious looking junior Berwald Oxenstierna. To her right was the cool junior Lucile Bondevik, she always had a coffee in her hand and a bored expression on her face.

"I always have time to talk to cute girls ve!" "I suppose, what do you need?" The boys asked, the rest of the table dropping their own conversations. "Well, we were planning on having a party for all the football player's dates. We're going to make jerseys to match theirs and plan a few cheers and stuff for the game. So well, we were wondering if you two could come too." Tina asked hopefully.

"That sounds like so much fun! Count me in!" Feli cheered while Arthur's face lit red from a blush, "I-I-I Wha- No, you see- Uh-" "Aw Iggy! You could make a jersey to match mine!" Alfred teased as the rest of the table laughed at the Brit's reaction. "It'll all be really cute! So are you going to come?" The blonde girl asked blinking her big violet eyes pleadingly. "Of course he'll go!" Alfred agreed for him. "We'll see you Thursday night then. Bring some food to pass around." Lucile said in a bored voice before turning on her heel and walking away. Tina thanked them and quickly ran after her friend.

"What the hell? You can't agree for me like that you wanker!" Arthur scolded and hit Alfred over the head. "If I hadn't agreed for you then you would have broken that poor girl's heart!" "I think she would have been just fine! Do you know how weird this is going to be?"

"Aw, don't be upset~ I'll be with you!" Feliciano tried to comfort him. "Great, I get to spend an evening with a bunch of girls gushing over their boyfriends and this twa-" "You better not finish that sentence bastard. No one's allowed to be mean to Feli. So stop whining like a little bitch." Lovi cut him off with a glare. Alfred led the group in laughing at the poor class president as he shrunk away from Lovino. Francis and Gilbert decided that it was the time to walk over and sit on Antonio's lap. "What's so funny?" "Oui, and why is Arthur all red faced?" the two asked no one in particular. Antonio happily told them the story while others chimed in:

"Well these two cute blonde girls came over-"

"-Tina and Lucile." Yao added.

"Yeah them, and they asked Feli and Arthur to go to this party on Thursday-"

"It's for all the football player's dates, they're going to braid each other's hair and talk about all of the cute boys in school. Like me!" Alfred laughed and put his arm around Arthur.

"Si. So Feli said yes and th-"

"Ve~ because I want to make a big flag to wave for Ludwig!" The sophomore giggled and hugged his date.

"-and then Arthur got all red like a tomato, but not a cute one like Lovi is-"

"What the hell? I'm not cute, bastard!" Lovino objected as his cheeks heated up.

"Then Alfred told them Arthur would go-"

"Because he's an idiot." Ivan threw in with one of his creepy, small smiles.

"And then the girls left and so Arthur started to yell at Alfred-"

"He deserved it too, the bloody git!" "I did not! You were going to turn them down!" "I should have too! I don't want to go!" "But you are so deal with it!" "I can't believe you! You're a-"

"Anyways! So they argued like that for a bit and then Arthur almost called Feli a name so-"

"So Lovino over reacted. It was very amusing to watch aru." Yao said summing it all up.

"Wait so they're having this party when? I want to go!" Gilbert asked, "I mean besides eyebrows and pasta boy it's just going to be a bunch a cute chic's sitting around gossiping!"

"I'm afraid you weren't invited. You'd better not ruin their party Gilbert." Ludwig warned his brother.

"I promise I won't steal your boyfriend! I just want to see Maddie!" He protested.

"Dude! She's my sister! You're not allowed to look at her. Like ever. She's too good for you." Alfred looked at the albino with a glare.

"Kesese~ Really? Because she's already my awesome date." Gilbert shot back sticking his tongue out at him.

"Wha- You, can't- But she's my little sister! Dude that's not cool! Don't you have to ask for my permission or my blessing or something?" "I think you mean when someone asks the **_father_** of the girl for her hand in **_marriage._** This is a little different, wanker." "Well I don't approve! You probably did something tricky like bribe her with maple syrup or something!"

"I did not! What girl would say no to the awesome me anyways?" "My sisters, they're too smart to fall for an idiot like you." Ivan said with a smile. "My sister would never date you either." Yao said with a frown. "Didn't Elizabeta choose Roderich Edelstein over you?" Arthur added with a smirk. Gilbert glared at them all, "You assholes are just jealous of my awesome date."

"How can you all talk so much? You're so annoying!" Lovino sighed and rubbed his temples. "You complain so much! Who are you taking mon ami grincheux?" Francis asked him as he tried to reach under the Italian's shirt. "Stay the fuck away from me! I'm not going with anyone, not that it matters to you!" He grumbled and pushed the hands away from him with a frown. "Quelle horreur! You're not going with anyone?" "Fuck off. I'm done with all of you idiots. Don't forget to drive Feli home bastard" Lovi sighed getting up from the table and marching out. Lunch was almost over so everyone else started to pack up as well. "You'd better hurry up and ask him, Toni…" Francis reminded him before they went to their separate classes.

**xXx**

"Thank you so much Toni~" Feli sang as he climbed in to Antonio's car after school. "Of course! It's nice to have some company." Feli agreed before diving into an in depth story of how cute a cat he saw earlier was. The younger boy would tell Antonio whenever he should turn and soon they were pulling up to the house's gate. "Do you want to come in for some snacks?" The Italian asked as he popped out of the car, "Si, that would be nice." And with the other in toe, Feliciano skipped up to the house and led him inside. The house was large and spacious, but the inside almost resembled a museum. It was full of sculptures and paintings, with tall overstuffed bookshelves along the walls and thick woven rugs on the floor.

"Ve Nonno! I'm home~" "Did you bring home a pretty girl?" "No, but I brought home my friend Antonio~" "Don't let him break anything!" Antonio laughed as he listened to the two calling back and forth in sing-songy voices. "Come on, the kitchen is this way~" Feli said dropping his backpack where he stood and skipping down the hall.

The older boy tried to take off his shoes and set his bag down quickly but by the time he was ready his guide was nowhere to be found. "Feli?" He called and walked and took a couple steps forward, "Feli?!" He called a little louder. The Italian had disappeared in the maze of rooms and hallways.

With a sigh Antonio started to wander around looking for either the kitchen or the energetic boy. He was walking down a hall that he didn't recognize as one he'd been down before when he stopped at a little window seat almost hidden behind a thick curtain. The brunette pulled back the drape to peek inside, it was a nest of pillows and a blanket, complete with a few books written in Italian and a red hoodie that looked very familiar. "What are you doing there Toni?" Antonio jumped a little and turned to see Feliciano dancing down the hallway, "Oh sorry, what's this?" He asked and waved his hand at the little nook. "That's fratello's spot. I'm not allowed to touch anything in there~" Antonio stood there thinking for a moment, "Can I borrow a pencil and some paper?"

**xXx**

**I can't believe it's already Chapter 9! Thank you so much for reading! If you have any idea's please tell me! I hope you liked it!**

**mon ami grincheux- my grumpy friend (French)**

**Quelle horreur- That's awful (French)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Have you asked him yet? It's already Wednesday!" Gilbet asked as the trio of friends sat on the football field together. They were supposed to be in their 3rd period class right now but they decided this sounded more fun. "No, well sort of… I'm working on it!" "What do you mean, 'you're working on it'?" Francis rolled onto his side to listen to their conversation. "Well I wrote a note to him and well, you'll just have to see ok?" "A note? That is so un-awesome. You should've asked him face to face!" "But that wouldn't have been as cute!" "Cute? This is Lovino Vargas we're talking about. Nothing about him is cute! Birds are cute, Maddie is cute, even _Fran_ is cuter than that angry munchkin." "That's not true, Lovi looks cute when his face is all blushy and red like a tomato~" "Toni, I think you need some help." Antonio just laughed and shook his head, "We should probably head back in now, 4th hour will start soon." He hopped up and without waiting for his friends the Spaniard started making his way back to the building.

**xXx**

"What took you so long bastard? I'm starving here and all you can do is smile." Lovino grumbled when Antonio finally handed him his lunch. "I'm sorry Lovi! The man held me back because he found out I skipped my math class." "And why the hell did you decide to skip math?" "Because it's not fun." "Idiota, you can't just skip a class because it's not fun! You're going to get in trouble dumb ass." "Are you worried about me?" "Fuck no!" The Italian shouted as his face lit up, the younger boy grabbed his lunch and leaned away from Antonio. Seeing the gap, the junior slid over so his own shoulder brushed against Lovino's, "You're so far away Lovi~"

Lovino stared to protest and tried to push the other away when Feli interrupted him, "Hey fratello, can I get a pet kitty? Ludwig's letting his brother get a chicken~" "No! What the hell does that potato bastard's brother getting a chicken have to do with you getting a cat? No, absolutely not." He commanded, averting his attention from the arm touching his. "B-but f-fratelloooo, I-I would be s-so good! V-veee, p-please?" His brother pleaded on the verge of tears. "If you want a stupid cat keep it at that bastard's house, it can't live in ours." "B-but he has doggies t-that would chase i-it… A-and it might try t-to eat the c-chick…" "Feli, we can't get a cat!" "B-b-but w-whyyy?" "Because I said so. Just stop crying…" "V-vee, I-I want a k-kitty~" "I-I'll make you some pasta instead, just don't cry." Lovi sighed to his brother who immediately perked up, "Really? Ok!"

"Aw, so he does have a heart after all!" Alfred teased and threw a fry at the brothers playfully. "Shut up! Fucking fat ass!" "Don't be mean Lovi! Alfred just meant that you're cute when you act all nice~" "Don't call me cute you damn tomato bastard!" Lovino seemed to remember that Antonio was touching him and pushed him away, "And sit on your own chair damn it!"

"I think Alfred and Antonio are right. You should act nicer more often." Arthur agreed stealing one of the fries that was on Alfred's plate. "Of course you do, just go make out in a closet some where you jack ass." Arthur choked on his food and blushed, "I-I-I! N-No, you b-bloody wanker!"

"Why do you all act like children?" Yao asked with a frown. "Because we don't want to act like old men like you do!" Alfred said throwing a fry at him too. "Stop throwing your food everywhere." Ludwig scolded while Feli clung to him. "Da, it's annoying." "Don't join the old man-y-ness of the Yao club! Come on guys, loosen up a bit!" Alfred exclaimed throwing a last fry at Ludwig, he didn't try to throw one at Ivan – he was too smart to do that. "Stop being a slob!" "Whatever you say _mom_!" The American said and crossed his eyes at Ludwig who huffed in annoyance.

"Why can't any of you idiots just shut up and eat your food?" Lovino complained finishing his own lunch and giving the empty box back to Antonio. "If I had someone making me homemade lunches every day I wouldn't complain either _'Lovi'_!" "Don't call me that you damn fat assed American! It's bad enough he says it! You fucking fucker, it's not like I want them. It's his payment from the fucking picnic you dumb asses made me go to." Lovi finished by flipping the blonde off and shooting him a glare. "Do you still have my sweat shirt Lovi?" Antonio butted in with an innocent smile. The Italian blushed, "I don't know! Why would I have your fucking sweat shirt?" "Well you borrowed it at the picnic and you never gave it back…" "I'll see if I can find it then. It's probably under some fucking clothes 'cause I haven't touched it since! Bastard." Antonio smiled a little wider, "That's ok, would you mind bringing it back tomorrow?" Lovino jumped up and glared at him, "Tsk, if I remember you jerk. It's not like I asked to borrow it so fuck off." With that he stormed out of the cafeteria, his face quickly heating up to a neon red. Noticing that lunch was almost over, the rest of the students quickly finished their own meals before heading back to class.

**xXx**

"So have you actually asked him? This isn't a joke Toni! You can't end up going stag!" Gilbert whined as Antonio drove home after school. Well it wasn't after school yet, the trio had skipped their last class. "Si! It's ok Gil, I know what I'm doing~" Francis shook his head from the passenger seat and Gilbert snorted, "You'd better!" They were at Antonio's house in a matter of minutes and they wasted no time storming into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"What do you three think you are doing?" They froze with their hands still reaching in to grab some left overs. "M-mom?" Antonio turned his head slowly, hoping he was imagining things. Nope. There she was, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, what do you think you are doing? You are supposed to be in school right now." "Si, aren't you supposed to be at work though?" He squeaked back tring to move behind Francis.

"I came home when I got a call from that you skipped math class. You'd three better get back in that car and go back to school right now. You even have football practice Gilbert!" "Of course !" The albino agreed while nodding his head furiously. "If I catch you skipping classes again, any of you, there will be sever consequences! Now shoo! Buscarruidos!" She waved her hands at them and followed them out the door. With a sigh the three drove back to school and returned to class, there was only about 20 minutes left of school but they all feared the wrath of Antonio's mother.

**xXx**

"What do you mean they came back? What the fuck is wrong with those three?" Lovino sighed into his phone as he drove home. Feli decided he wanted to take a nap in the back seat. "Whatever, so Arthur started a fire in Home ec today, the mascot's head was shaved by Sadik, the one guy- with the creepy white stuffed animal things- he hacked into the school's private files for us again, and the three idiots ditched their last class just to come back, is that all? … Right and Feliks got yelled at for disobeying the dress code again. … Look, if anything that actually matters happens tell me. Whatever bastard." He hung up his cellphone and tossed it in to the cup holder without saying good bye.

His head was killing him; thank goodness he just pulled into their driveway. "Wake up, we're home." Lovino smacked Feli's shoulder lightly before climbing out of the car and dragging himself up the marble steps. "We're home Bastard!" "You don't have to shout nipote, I'm right here." Their grandfather said walking around the corner, he was really handsome and young looking so was often confused for the twin's father. "Whatever." Lovi shrugged his bag onto the floor and walked past his grandfather without another glance.

He shuffled over to his favorite window seat where he knew the red hoodie was. It's not like he liked it because it was Antonio's, it was just fuzzy, and warm, and it smelled nice, wait no it didn't! He cursed his own thoughts as he pulled back the thick curtain he used to hide himself with. He picked up the red jacket and glared at it, "Stupid tomato bastard." He grumbled and reached into the pockets to make sure he didn't leave anything in them. The first one was empty but when he tried the second one his fingers brushed a piece of paper. He yanked it out and quickly looked it over. He froze in horror when he read it: _Lovi~ Will you go to Homecoming with me? Yes No -Antonio 3_ . "What the hell is this?!"

**xXx**

**FINALLY! It only took him until 3 days before the game to ask! I hope you all like it so far! I really love Antonio's mom, she can just order Gilbert and Francis around too lol. So thanks for reading, it means a lot to me! Please tell me if you have any ideas – they're really appreciated! If you have any more couples you want me to throw in I will!**

**Buscarruidos- Troublemakers (Spanish)**

**Nipote- Grandson (Italian)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Wake up fratello~ You're going to be late! Ve~" Feli gently shook his brother's arm to wake him. "W-what the fuck? What time is it?" Lovino mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Um, I think it's like 7:25… I don't know~ Nonno just said we should leave." "Fuck! It's already past 7? Damn it Feli!" Lovino ran to his room and changed faster than if Arthur had just offered him some food. "Let's go!" He yelled and ran to the door. His backpack was where he left it last night and his brother was now standing by the open door. "You almost forgot this~" He sang holding out Antonio's hoodie. Fuck him and his stupid jacket, stupid tomato bastard.

Lovino already had a headache as he grabbed the evil sweatshirt and pushed past Feli towards the car. He drove to school faster than necessary, they weren't actually that late; they got there before the first bell rang. "Feli, would you mind giving this to the jerk at lunch? I-I'm going to be too busy to come today." Lovino asked shoving the hoodie into his brother's hands. "Sure fratello! Ooh, there's Ludwig~ I'm going to go say hi! Bye~" The younger brother quickly jumped out of the car and ran over to his friend. Lovino watched him go and rubbed his aching head, he had just stared at that stupid note all night, it was burning a hole in his pocket right now. What the fuck was Antonio thinking?

**xXx**

"W-where's Lovi?" Antonio's face fell when he got to the table. He had practically ran to the cafeteria after class and now he just stood there dumb founded. "He said he was too busy to come to lunch today~ Oh but here's your sweatshirt back! He told me to give it to you!" Feli explained and handed Antonio the jacket. The junior almost threw the lunches on the table as he checked the pockets, empty. "Do you know where he is?" Feli shook his head before greeting Arthur and Alfred as they walked over. "Wow Toni, you don't usually get here before us. Where's Lovino?" Alfred asked as he unwrapped one of his burgers. "I heard him and Ivan were dealing with a fight between Heracles and Sadiq. Kiku's with them too I think." Yao answered as he came up behind the two blondes. "O-oh… Well then I guess I'll go sit with Gil and Fran. Since I don't have to give Lovi his lunch…" Antonio mumbled, then with a sheepish smile he waved and slipped back over to where his friends were sitting.

"Hey Toni. So then I told him that I didn't need to pay attention because I already know everything!" "Your attitude never ceases to amaze me mon ami. Salut Toni, why aren't you sitting with Monsieur Vargas and co.?" Francis asked as their friend sat down. "He's not at lunch today. But I asked him!" Antonio said with a big smile. "You asked who? To what? Homecoming?" Elizabeta questioned with wide eyes. "Si, I asked Lovi to go to Homecoming with me." "Lovi? As in Lovino Vargas? What did he say? Did you two kiss? Can I take a picture of the two of you together?" "Eliza, you really shouldn't bother people like that…" "Shush Roddy! I need to know these things! You were saying?" "Um, he hasn't given me his answer yet."

The girl huffed in annoyance, "You shouldn't get my hopes up like that!" "I'm sorry chica~" "Don't apologize to her! She's a crazy witch!" Gilbert cried in horror at his friend. "Nobody needs your comments Gilbert, they are rude and uncivilized." Roderich sniffed at him. "Go play a piano or something. You two are so un-awesome! Why do you even sit here?" "Because we can! No shut up before I hurt you!" Elizabeta threatened and crossed her arms for emphasis. Most of the lunch hour was past listening to her and Gilbert fighting while Roderich listened; Francis talked with Madeleine on the end of the table. Antonio zoned out, he kept looking around to see if Lovino would come in late. He didn't.

About 10 minutes before the students had to leave, Elizabeta stormed away dragging her boyfriend with her. "Good riddance!" Gilbert grumbled after them. Before a new conversation could start a tall blonde figure ran over to their table, "Gill! Hey!" "Matthias!" The loud and smiling boy quickly claimed a seat across from the albino, "We still on for tonight?" "Of course! I even snagged one of the evil witch's cameras when she wasn't looking!" Gilbert beamed and held up a camera proudly. "Awesome! So it's going to be at Lucy and Emily's house around 9. And yes, it is a sleep over." "Really? Even though Eyebrows and Feli are going?" "They're getting kicked out at 11." "Kesesese! This is going to be great!"

Francis interrupted them with a wave of his hands, "Attendez! What are you two talking about?" "The party with all the football player's dates!" Matthias laughed and high fived Gilbert across the table. "So you two are going to go to this party. Even though you're both on the team and both of your dates are going." "Well yeah! How else would I get to see Lucy do anything other than frown at me?" "And Maddie's going to look so awesome!" "Um Gill? I-I'm sitting right here…"

Matthias jumped when he realized she was sitting next to him, "You're not going to tell anyone are you? Please! Lucy will kill me!" "U-uh, well I guess you're not hurting anyone…" "Maddie you're the best! See? Isn't she awesome?" Gilbert cheered then turned to Francis and Antonio, "Do you guys want to come too?" Francis shook his head with a little smirk, "No thank you. Instead of watching the action from afar, I have a date to go to." "What about you Toni?" The Spaniard shrugged with a smile, "Sure, I don't have anything else to do."

The bell interrupted their conversation. "Great well I'll meet you guys there! We'll get there at 10:30, that way we can have a little bit of time to laugh at the prez!" Matthias said getting up from his seat. The other two nodded in agreement before the 5 students split up to go to their classes.

**xXx**

"I hate you." Arthur glared at Alfred from his seat. The other winked at him from behind his glasses and jumped up to sit on Arthur's desk, "Yeah yeah yeah, you're mad at me for agreeing to that party for you." "I'm not mad, I'm furious." "I don't see why it's that big of a deal. It's just a party, there's no like deep meaning behind it or anything."

Arthur sighed and looked around the empty room, it was supposed to be for the student council but they rarely used it; the room had become like Arthur's private office. Lately Alfred had started to come bother him here after school. "Except by doing this, we look like a couple…" "Do we?"

Green eyes glared at blue. "Yes we do, wanker." "Is that a bad thing?" "Wha-?" Arthur choked on his tongue as his cheeks caught fire. "What do you mean!?" "I was just asking if that was a bad thing." Alfred said with a shrug."I mean, we are technically going on a date together: to the dance. Isn't that what couples do?" He continued matter-of-factly. Arthur tried to read his face to see if he was joking but nothing gave him away.

The class president jumped up from his seat and paced over to a book case, "What are you talking about?" He crossed his arms and stared at the books like they would tell him what to say. He could hear Alfred jumping off the desk and walking over to him, but he refused to turn around to look at him.

"I'm just saying that I want you to think of this as a real date and not just some joke or easy way out of going with someone." Alfred said softly and reached out to turn the other junior towards him. "If that's ok with you…"Arthur let himself be turned but couldn't say anything once he was facing the other again. "I-is it ok?" The normally confident, cocky face was full of unease and covered with a blush. He just nodded like an idiot. The blue eyes lit up and a smile came back to Alfred's face, "Is it ok if I do this then?" He asked and leaned forward so their noses brushed, their lips almost touching. "You're a git." Arthur muttered before closing the space between their lips.

He could feel Alfred's smile as they kissed. It wasn't very deep or passionate, just a simple kiss. It only lasted a couple seconds before they pulled away from each other. "I-I have to go get ready for a s-stupid party now thanks to _someone._" Arthur stammered walking away from Alfred. He picked up his backpack and stood in the doorway, "A-are you coming or not?" "Right, sorry Iggy." The American smiled and grabbed his own bag but stopped when he was in the doorframe too. He leaned into the shorter boy and kissed him again. "See you tomorrow." Then as if nothing happened, Alfred started down the hallway, leaving a flustered Arthur behind him.

**xXx**

**Yay! Chapter 11! What? Did you expect Lovi to just say yes? That would be too easy~ I put an Arthur and Alfred part in if that makes it any better? The party will be next Chapter! I hope everyone likes it so far. How Gilbert and Ludwig asked Maddie and Feli to the dance will be in the next Chapter as well. If you have any pairings that you still want to see I need to know like now so I can add them in! Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you all liked it!**

**Attendez- Wait (French)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey Arthur! You're the last one to get here, yeah just come on in. Oh, just leave your shoes there by the front door." Tina greeted the boy cheerfully, "We're all hanging out in the basement right now, that's where all the craft stuff is set up! Erica brought a whole bunch of blank jerseys for us to use. Well come on~" She chattered away happily leading Arthur through the elaborately decorated house towards the basement.

"Tina? Can you grab some more licorice while you're up stairs? Emily ate it all again!" Some female voice Arthur couldn't place called up the stairs when they reached the doorway. "Sure! You can just head down, I'll be back in a sec~"

He stood there awkwardly as she skipped out of sight, he didn't really want to be here. At all. With a sigh he finally forced himself to shuffle down the stairs where he could hear giggles and happy chattering. When he finally made his way down the stairs he was bombarded with the sight.

On one wall was a huge table, set up with every sort of snack food known to man. Loitering around it was a pale freshman girl, Emily Steilsson-Bondevik, and the smiling blonde sophomore, Bella Lemaître. In the middle of the room was a giant table covered in blank t-shirts, standing around it holing glitter bottles and fabric markers was Feliciano, Madeleine, and Erica Vogel. On the far side of the room was a cluster of coaches and a tv, sitting by herself reading was Lucile, then on the ground was Natalya, whose hair was being braided by Feliks Łukasiewicz.

Arthur was surprised to see Feliks here, he thought Feli and him were going to be the only boys. "Ve~ Arthur you're here! Come over and help me make a flag for Luddy!" Feli cried from his spot by the table, he was waving a bottle of glue around in his hand. "Be careful! You don't want to spill that everywhere." Erica reminded him with a smile.

The Brit crossed his arms angrily before walking over to the craft table, "I'm not going to help you make anything. This is completely embarrassing." "Aw, don't feel embarrassed! You and Alfred are really cute together, it was sweet how he asked you in front of everybody." Bella laughed joining the group at the table.

"No it was utterly ridicules! He's annoying and I'm furious he agreed to this party for me." "At least he actually asked you! I had to ask my date~ Toris is so hopeless." Feliks laughed from the coach. "Ooh! Are we going to talk about how everyone got asked! That'll be so cute~ Come sit over here, you guys can finish your things in a sec." Tina giggled finally coming back downstairs with a bowl of licorice. The group of girls, and boys, around the room all moved to where the coaches where.

"You should go first Lucile! We are at your house after all~" "It's Emily's house too. She should go first." The older sister sighed closing her book. "Why me? I don't want to go first, it's not even that good." "You first little sister." Emily glared at her sister before starting, "Ravis just got me a flower with a note tied to it. It was simple, that's it." "Wait but what did he note say?! How did you respond! Emmy!" Tina cried as she hugged one of the pillows that had been shoved on to the floor. "It just asked if I wanted to go to Homecoming. I said yes. That's why I'm here." The older girl pouted before turning to Lucile, "Ok your turn Lucy~"

"Don't call me that, Matthias already does it. It's annoying." "Yeah yeah, story time." "He was being loud and obnoxious during lunch when he got the bright idea to jump up on the table and sing to me. The stupid song ended with him asking me. I turned him down." "Wait, but then why are you still going with him?" Bella asked with a confused look, "That's because Lucy's "no's" mean "yes"!" Tina giggled.

Arthur shook his head, this was crazy. "What about you Tina? How did Berwald ask you?" Erica asked with a smile. "It was soooo cute! So it was last weekend, and I was kinda bummed he hadn't already asked me. I was worried he was just going to tell people we were going to go together, that's how we started dating at least. But he didn't! It was really early on Sunday morning, like 6ish, and then there was a knock at our door. So I went and there was this ADORABLE stuffed puppy there. And it had this cute little bow tied around its neck and there was a little note. So I was super happy because I though he actually asked me! But the note said, "I have a surprise for you on Monday. –B" So then I was like "Aww!" Because that was just so sweet. Then on Monday at lunch Berwald gave me a little box he carved, and inside THAT box it asked if I wanted to go to the dance with him! It was just so cute I almost died!" Tina bounced around in her seat as she told the story, smiling from ear to ear. The ending earned 'aw's from everyone but Arthur who was tring to sink into the back of his seat and disappear. "Your turn Erica!"

"Oh, um… Well Vash asked me… It was two weekends ago. We were having a picnic and he was acting weird, so I asked him if he felt ok. Then he asked me~ It was sweet, he also got me a cute new hair bow to wear to the game!" She smiled quickly turning to Feliciano, "What about you? I think we all want to hear how Ludwig asked you Feli." The Italian smiled and started his story with lots of hand gestures.

"He asked me after the picnic I went to with Antonio and Arthur and everyone else! I was taking a nap on his lap while he was studying, then when it was time to go he woke me up. Ve, he just sort of stuttered for a while before he just asked me~ I said yes right away! Then on Sunday when we were supposed to meet Kiku for lunch, but Kiku canceled. So just me and Luddy went and he told me that he wanted to ask me properly, I don't really get what he meant by properly, but so he took me to lunch and then we walked through the mall. Then we went to the pond and fed some ducks and while I was playing with one of them he went off and got me some flowers from a little cart and then he asked me again! SO I said yes again, and that's it~" This story got another chorus of 'aw's from the party.

"Like it's totally my turn!" Feliks decided, "I asked him because Toris was too shy. It was like after school one day, and he was picking me up from detention. I was only there because that really bitchy teacher who doesn't know how to style her hair was totally jealous of how great my ass looked in my skirt and she made me stay after because "I was breaking the dress code" or something stupid. So after I was done with that I got in his car, and he just looked so cute because it was right after practice and he was still in his uniform. So I totally confessed how much I liked him! But- I did it in Polish because I may have been just a little shy. So he didn't really understand what I was saying… But then I was just like "Screw it. I'm hot, you're hot, we should go to the dance together." He was a little speechless for a second, but then he was like, "Okay!" And that was it. So then I like totally kissed him! Because like what else are you supposed to do? And he was shocked so he jumped and accidently stepped on the gas… So we crashed into the stop sign a little bit, but whateves~ So what about Natty? Didn't you finally get Ivan to take you? Like, congrats girl!"

"Da, but he only agreed because his other friend wasn't going. He doesn't really want to take me." Natalya said sadly and hugged her knees. The other girls wasted no time in hugging her and telling her that it was only a matter of time before he realized how amazing she was. After finally getting the usually reserved girl to smile they turned to Bella and demanded her story.

"Oh, he just asked me out of the blue actually. We were walking from 2nd period to our lockers and he was just like, "Do you want to go to the dance together?" I said yes and was really happy until he ruined the moment by saying how couple's tickets were cheaper than single tickets. But I mean, that's Tim." She giggled and shrugged. Thankfully no one asked Arthur how he got asked, they all knew anyways. "What about Gilbert and Heracles? Who are they going with?"  
"Um, well, I'm going with Gilbert." Maddie said quietly from her spot on the floor next to Natalya. "Ooh, how did he ask you?" Tina asked. "Um, he woke me up at 1 in the morning by texting me to look out my window. A-and he was standing outside with a big sign asking me to go with him. I-I said yes, that's why I'm here, and then he told me that I was awesome." She blushed after finishing her story. "That's so cute~ But what about Heracles? I thought we invited every one Lucy." "We did, he's going with Kiku. But he was busy tonight." Now that everyone's stories were told they went over to work on their shirts and flags.

**xXx**

**I decided to split this chapter in to two~ The party will continue next time! Yay! Thanks for all of the support you guys, it means a lot to me that you like my story! I hope I didn't let anyone down with their stories, yes I do think Ludwig would make sure to ask Feli the "proper" way lol. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What took you two so long? I've been waiting forever!" Matthias complained when Gilbert and Antonio finally met up with the blonde in front of the Bondevik's driveway. "Shut up! How're we supposed to know where they are? That house is huge dude. What if they're on the second story?" The albino asked. "They're in the basement, I know because Lucy and Tina made me and Berwald move all the stinking furniture around for them yesterday." "Well then lead the way."

The three were army crawling through the gardens to reach one of the small windows that looked into the basement. Once they'd managed to reach it, the three had to pile on top of each other to see through it together. "What the hell is this?" Instead of the interior of the home, taped on the inside of the window was a picture of a snowflake.

"Why is there a picture of a snowflake?" "I don't know! Let s try one of the other windows." After crawling around the house they were met with the same problem at each window. One had a picture of a tennis ball. There was a birthday cake. And a rainbow. After finding a picture of a cup of coffee Matthias cursed, "She knew! Lucy found out and blocked all the windows!" "I hate your girlfriend. Is there any other way to get in?" "We could try to open one of the windows~" Antonio offered.

Matthias shrugged and tried to slide the glass open, to their surprise it did. The three peeked inside quietly. Most of the party was around the table working on shirts. Feli had gotten bored and decided to take a nap under the table. "Ooh look! Arthur's actually working on a t-shirt! He's such a submissive boyfriend." Gilbert snickered pulling the camera from his pocket, "Keseses! This'll be great black mail~"

**xXx**

Nothing exciting happened for the next half hour, The three boys took lots of pictures of the class president but that was about it. Matthias was disappointed because Lucile just sat on the couch and scowled at her book. Gilbert was upset that Madeline was being generally ignored by the other girls. Antonio was mostly upset that he couldn't have any of the food that was on the table.

Finally it was time for the boys to leave, but only Feli and Arthur left; Feliks just started to play with Natalya's hair again. "Why the fuck is he still here? I thought you said the guys were getting kicked out?" "Maybe they think he's a girl?" "Please, not even Alfred is that dumb." Gilbert and Antonio conversed quietly.

"Hey Lucy, is the air on? It's getting kinda' cold in here." Tina complained as she plopped down on the couch next to her friend. "No. It shouldn't be cold." "Oh, maybe it's my imagination~ Ooh! Berwald is calling! Hallo Ber!" She giggled into the little cell phone. Lucile rolled her eyes and closed her book. It was cold… Her eyes scanned to room until they fell on one of the windows. It was open. And three idiotic faces were peeking through.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lucile yelled and threw her book through the window, managing to hit her boyfriend right on the nose. None of the other girls (or Feliks) had been expecting a sudden noise so most of them screamed. The others quickly saw the open window and the three figures trying to crawl away which led to more screaming.

"Who was that!?" "What's going on?" "Why were they watching us?!" "Everyone just calm down! We need to just take a deep breath." Tina cooed to the party after she recovered herself, "No body's hurt, it was just Matthias and some of his friends!" Well that didn't calm anyone down, now the girls (and Feliks) started to get upset and ask why they were there and if they'd done anything. The second wave of panic was cut off by the door bell ringing.

"I'm going to kill him." Lucile muttered and stomped up the stairs, Tina and Emily quickly followed on her heels to prevent her from carrying out her threat, and the rest of the party decided they wanted to follow too. When they all reached the front door the hostess swung it open but wasn't met with any of the three boys.

"Ber? What are you doing here sweety?" Tina squeaked from over Lucile's shoulder. "Th're w's screamin on th' phone. I came t' check on ya. Found th'se three tryin' ta run away." Berwald shuffled to the right a little to show three scared looking juniors sitting on the porch. Lucile wasted no time in storming over to slap Matthias.

"What is wrong with you?" "I just wanted to see you smile Lucy! I promise that's all!" "You're an idiot." "I love you~" "You're annoying." "I love you a lot!" "And loud. You're too loud." "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Lucile glared at her boyfriend before crossing her arms and marching back into the house. "Well I'm off the hook now! See you~" Matthias quickly turned and fled from the house, deserting his friends.

"Um, does that mean we can go too?" Gilbert asked pathetically. "Well I suppose so… You guys are really creepy though!" Tina scolded them. "I'm not! I was just here to see how awesome Maddie looked! Toni here's the creepy one! He asked Lovino freaking Vargas to the dance!" "Lovino?" The name ripped through the group with surprise, then the aw's came out again.

"That's so cute! You should come in and tell us about it!" Bella decided and started to pull Antonio towards the house. The other girls giggled and pulled him in, leaving Gilbert dumb struck on the front step. "Oh thanks Ber! I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Tina said good bye to Berwald and gave him a peck on the cheek before closing the door on the two boys.

"What the hell just happened?" "I dunno… I s'pose we sh'ld leave." "Ja… That was just weird though…" "Hm." The blonde nodded and started to walk down the driveway. "Hey wait! Toni was my ride, can you drive me home?" Gilbert quickly ran after him.

Antonio ended up staying the night after telling his story. The food he'd been eyeing earlier tasted just as good as it looked. Everyone walked to school together the next day, wearing their new jerseys and carrying their flags. Antonio had made a shirt with two tomatoes on it because it was Homecoming day the uniform wasn't enforced.

**xXx**

**I'm sorry! I'm a day late! And then I made it a short chapter too, I'm just a bad person but you'll have to forgive me :3 So the whole pictures over the window thing is just something me and my friends always do because we're always afraid people are going to see us being dorks, yet we never lock any of our windows or doors because we're weird. I also think Berwald would have parked a few blocks away just so he could come save Tina if she needed help because, well, I just do lol, and Feliks would have spent the night because he might as well be one of the girls! It might be a while until I update again because I'm getting ready to go back to school and then I have to actually go to school! So please don't hate me! Thanks for reading and all the reviews! They mean a lot!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Toni! What the hell? You spent the night?" Gilbert whined and clung to his friends back as the Spaniard walked to his locker. "Si! I was right, the snacks were really yummy~" When the metal door opened several papers flew out and scattered around the hallway. ""The snacks were really yummy~" Don't even, that was totally unawesome ditching me for a bunch of chicks!" The albino cried and helped pick up a few of the papers, "How do you even have his much crap? Can I just throw all these away?" "Si, I have all of my homework, I don't know where all the stuff comes from~"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and threw the papers into a nearby trash can, flicking a note that missed back in. "Are you almost ready? What's his name is going to be mad if we're late to home room again and my family is full of a bunch of sticks in the mud so I get crap about it from them too." "Hold on, here. Throw this in there too would you?" Antonio asked and threw another piece of paper at him, it was folded in half and looked like it had been rolled up into a ball and striated out a few times. "You're a mess, Toni." With a roll of his eyes Gil threw thee note away, neither of them checking what was written on it.

"Ok, I'm ready~" "Finally! It's not good to keep the awesome me waiting you know." "Yes yes, come on Mr. Awesome." Antonio forced his locker shut and started to dance down the hallway, his friend walking behind him and complaining about being left behind again.

**xXx**

Antonio shifted in his seat uncomfortably waiting for the lunch bell. Hopefully Lovino would be at lunch today so that he could get his answer. He let out a sigh when the shrill bell finally rang, jumping up to get to the door first.

"Lovi! You're here! I missed you~ Did you ge-" "Shut up. Where's my lunch bastard." Antonio had spotted the younger boy at the door to the cafeteria, usually the Italian was already sitting down. "Oh, Uh… Well I don't have one today. I spent the night and I couldn't make you one." "Whatever. I have to go." Lovino's face was bright red as he pushed past the other boy, trying not to make eye contact. "Wait! Lovi! What was your answer?" But the sophomore had already disappeared in the oncoming crowd of hungry students.

Antonio's shoulders slumped and he walked in to the lunch room with a defeated look. "Lovino hates me. He wouldn't even tell me 'no'. I'm sorry guys, I didn't get a date I guess." Was the Spaniard's greeting to his friends as he sat down, refusing to meet their eyes like Lovino did to him.

"What!? The little bastard! He can't say no to my friends!" "Gil, calm down. Can't you see our dear little Tonio is upset?" "Oh, well I can beat him up for you? Would that make it better?" "Shut up Gilbert." Francis and the albino bickered across the table at each other before the blonde put an arm around Antonio, "Now, what were you saying Toni dear?"

"I said I didn't get a date, I can still see you guys at the game but I'm going to skip the dance." "But we were going to spike the punch bowl together! It was going to be aweso-" "Gilbert, shut up. I am trying to comfort our friend." Francis scolded him again as he started to rub circles on Antonio's back.

"It's ok Toni, sometimes you can't force amour. It's only a silly dance anyways, I can assure you I won't stay for longer than 10 minutes." That comment made the Spaniard smile, "Si, because you and your date already booked a hotel room right?" "Maybe, maybe not~ But that's not the point! You shouldn't be upset that Lovino said 'no', me and Gil did say it was a bad idea after all." Antonio's smile fell almost as quick as it had come back, "That's just it, he didn't even say 'no'. He just pretended I didn't ask him!"

Francis sighed and pushed his food away from himself, he wasn't going to get a chance to eat; he'd have to comfort his friend for the rest of their meal. This task continued to get harder and harder as the cafeteria got louder and louder from the excitement for the game tonight and the dance tomorrow. Antonio still wasn't his usual cheerful self by the time lunch ended, but Francis had made him fell a little better. Gilbert had been too busy eating both his and the Frenchman's lunches to pay attention.

**xXx**

Antonio had struggled to pay attention to his classes that day, his usual smile and cheerfulness was gone. When the last bell finally dismissed the students, he dragged himself to his locker to get the some books. "Fuck." He mumbled to the metal door as he tried to pry it open, the evil locker had shut on something and was jammed close. It took him several tries before it opened, realizing a new avalanche of papers and junk. "Damn it all!" He cursed again and aimed a kick at a scape of paper that had fallen out.

After he'd gotten all of his stuff and forced his locker closed again, the cranky junior trudged to his car and left the parking lot without saying goodbye to anyone. Once he was at home he tried to quickly escaped into his room, ready to give up for the weekend.

"Toni~ Is that you?" His mother called when he'd slammed the door closed a little too hard. "Si, I'm home." "Magnífico! Are you still going to the game tonight?" "I- si, I guess so…" He sighed and dropped his bag in the hallway going to meet his mom in the living room.

"What's wrong hijo? You seem down." Antonio just shrugged and slumped into the coach across from where she was sitting. The tanned woman got up and plopped down next to her son and wrapped her arms around his waist, "What's wrong? You can tell me~" "Nada." "Tsk! Don't you 'nada' me young man! What's bothering mi chico?"

The teenager slowly returned his mother's hug with a low sigh, "I asked Lovino to the dance, he turned me down… But he just ignored me." "He ignored you? That's not a no is it?" "It is if he brushed me off and refused to talk to me at all."

Mrs. Carriedo thought for a second before answering, "Maybe he's just embarrassed? Maybe he doesn't like boys but doesn't want to hurt your feelings?" "Then why wouldn't he tell me? I wouldn't be upset if that was the case." "Well, you should just ask him at the game. Which you're going to be late to if you don't hurry your culata up and get back to school!" She laughed and pulled her son off the coach.

"You're amazing~" Antonio laughed, his mood was much better after talking with his mother. He didn't need to change but he wanted to shower before he left. Once he was ready he gave his mother a quick kiss and hopped back into his car.

**xXx**

"Oi! Toni! Come sit over here~" Francis called to his friend from when he was sitting on the bleachers, a few rows behind the player's dates. Antonio was one of the last to show up, he'd almost not found a parking spot in the huge lot and had to walk forever to get back to the field.

"Hey Franny~ Where's your date? Didn't she come to the game?" "No, she did but she's one of the cute little cheerleaders so she couldn't sit with moi." "I see, so have you seen anyone else?" "Well, Gil and his brother are in the locker rooms with the rest of the team. Little Feli and Madeline are sitting in front of us. Miss Eliza and her boy-toy were sitting over there somewhere-" he waved to a few aisles away where only Roderich was sitting, "But our dear little Hungarian went missing, I thought I saw her heading back towards the locker rooms."

Antonio laughed and sat next to his friend just as the announcer came on for the starting lineup.

(I'm skipping the actual game because I can't write actiony stuff very well 3 You can imagine whatever you want~ I will say that Ivan and Berwald were up front somewhere to scare the other team, and Alfred's the quarterback. They also win, but you can pick the scores, they could pound the other team or win in an intense overtime-instant death kinda thing. So, yeah :D )

After the game Antonio and Francis had quickly said goodbye and left while most of the crowd was still cheering, deciding to try and get out of the parking lot before it was impossible. The Spaniard had completely forgotten to look for Lovino, he'd been having too much fun with his friend watching the game to think about what had been depressing him earlier.

**xXx**

Gilbert had kept his friends up until 3 in the morning bragging about every play he'd done, claiming that they wouldn't have been able to win without his awesomeness. So Antonio had slept in later than he normally did on the weekends. It was already 2:00pm when he finally woke up.

"Toni~ Aren't you going to get ready for your dance? Did you even ask him about it?" His mother instantly bombarded him with questions when he came out from his room, not even offering him a good morning/afternoon.

"Ah! I forgot!" Antonio grabbed at his messed up hair in frustration. "I completely forgot about it! I didn't even look for him…" "What the heck? Can't you send him a text thing? No, never mind. No son of mine would be that un-romantic." "Well it doesn't matter, he wouldn't have changed his answer to a yes. He just would have said no because he likes girls instead of not liking me."

His mother let out an annoyed huff, "I don't see how anyone could say no to mi hijo. Strait or not." Antonio rolled his eyes playfully at her and crossed his arms. "Well I think you should get ready just in case! Maybe someone else will find they're missing a date and you can be the little saint you are~" He didn't really want to bother himself with getting ready for a dance he didn't have a date to but he grudgingly agreed and started to get ready, wearing an old tux he had from some wedding.

It was around 5 when he was done, "I don't think anyone will need me…" "Well then you can just look nice for dinner~ What would you like?" "Um what about-" He was cut off by his phone going off from its place on the counter. Antonio picked it up to read the text quickly.

"What the hell bastard. Are you going to take me out for food or not before this fucking dance? –Lovino" He could only stare at the screen in shock. Instead of asking what it said his mother plucked the device from his hand. "I knew no one could say no to you~ Go on! I'll call and make you some reservations at one of our restaurants ok?" Antonio just nodded and moved with stiff arms and legs, taking his phone back and grabbing his keys.

**Yay! New chapter~ I wrote a lot of this while I was flying, it was my first time in a plane and it was so much fun! Sorry about not writing the game, the soccer game in the beginning was hard enough. I hope you like it so far! Thanks for reading and any reviews you leave, they make me smile :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Antonio didn't register what was happening until he pulled up at the Vargas's house: Lovino had agreed to come with him, sort of. The Italian hadn't said yes or anything normal- he'd asked whether they were going out to eat before the dance.

He just sat in his car and stared at the big house before him. It didn't look inviting like the first time he visited; now it looked haunting and evil and full of scary butterflies that attack your stomach and make you nervous. His hand missed the seatbelt buckle the first few times, but he finally unbuckled and got out of the car.

There was another car parked in front of his, when he walked past Antonio peeked inside to see that it was perfectly clean on the inside. Not a single piece of trash was on the floor, the only hint that it wasn't strait off the car lot was the (perfectly organized) CD holder on the back of one of the chairs and a bouquet of flowers in the passenger seat.

He continued walking up to the house and quickly knocked on the door.

"Coming~" "Like hell you are! Get back in here and watch your potato freak, I'll get the dame door." "Ve, but I'm already here fratello!" "I said no Feli. Go get your stupid date before he touches something, I don't want to have to throw it away later." "You're so silly~ Oh! Hello Antonio!" Feliciano giggled when he opened the door.

Antonio calmed down when he heard the brothers arguing, it made him remember that this was just his little Lovi and there was nothing to worry about. "Hola Feli, how are you?" "I'm gre-" "What the hell? What took you so long bastard?" Lovino cut off his brother by pushing him out of the way. "I'm sorry Lovi! I didn't know." He apologized and ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever, can we just go? I can't deal with these two idiots anymore." "Wait, I thought you were going to help me find somewhere to eat!" Feli complained and latched onto his brother before he could walk out of the door. "It's not my fault you forgot to make reservations somewhere! You shouldn't have told that idiot you were going to take care of it! And that meathead shouldn't have believed you!"

Now Ludwig came out from around the corner to see what all the commotion was, "Oh, um. Hello Antonio." He greeted while a blush crept onto his cheeks. Antonio waved over the Italian's heads as the continued to bicker.

"-nd it's not my problem if you starve! Make some freaking pasta if you want to eat, I'm not going to try and find a place for you two on fucking Homecoming night." "But I wanted to go out for dinner! It was going to be so nice~ Please help fratello!" "No! I already said no now let go of me." "Ve! But I said please!"

"You can come with us if you want." Antonio cut in with a smile, finally catching on to what they were saying. Their reactions were very different: Feliciano's face lit up, he let go of his brother and started cheering and clapping his hands. While Lovino looked mortified, which quickly tuned to anger and he started swearing in Italian, shooting glares at both his brother and Antonio. "Ve~ Really? Thank you so much Toni! You're amazing!" "He is not amazing! What the hell? They're not allowed to come! The damn bastards will probably eat all the food."

Antonio laughed and pulled his date through the door, he didn't know why he was so nervous before. "Come on Lovi~ You guys can just follow us right? I didn't clean out my back seat so there isn't really room for you." "Ja, I can follow behind you." Ludwig said finally walking closer to the group. "Yay! Let's go Luddy! I'm so excited~" Feli cheered and pulled his own date out of the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you bastard! Let go!" Lovino complained as he was dragged to the car. "Here you go Lovi~" Antonio laughed, only releasing the other boy to open his passenger-side door. The sophomore rolled his eyes and climbed in with a pout, glaring at Antonio as he closed the door. "So where are we even going idiot?" He asked when the Spaniard got into the driver's seat. "Oh, just one of my family's places, it'll be good I promise." Lovino snorted and glared out the window, his face finally blushing at the fact he was going on a date.

**xXx**

Antonio and Lovino drove in silence. Every time Antonio tried to talk to the other, the answers he'd get were either terse or swearing. Lovino refused to look at him, staring out the window to try and hide his bright red cheeks. They pulled into a nice, Spanish restaurant about 20 minutes after they left, Ludwig's car right behind Toni's.

"Ready?" Antonio asked his date with a smile, Lovino rolled his eyes and pushed his door open, "This better be good. I'm fucking starving." The pair got out of the car to meet Feliciano and Ludwig who were already standing outside.

"Ooh! This place looks nice Toni~" "Thanks Feli, it's one of my family's. I'm paying by the way." Antonio said to the other couple as he picked up Lovino's hand to walk inside. "Don't touch me bastard!" The Italian screeched and yanked his arm away.

With a sigh, the Spaniard led the other three into the restaurant. "A table for 4 please. Under the name Carriedo. I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." The hostess looked completely flustered when she heard his name, " ? Of course! Just give us a moment to find you a place, we only had two spots ready. We'll find something though!"

True to her word the four were sitting at a table in less than 5 minutes with a basket of fresh bread in front of them. "You're a bastard. You shouldn't treat woman like that." Lovino scolded Antonio as he helped himself to some of the food. "Like what? I just asked for a table." "You did not. You made sure to tell her your name so she'd treat you better." "And what's wrong with that? The has to be some perks about owning a restaurant~" The Italian rolled his eyes and continued to eat as the group looked over the menu.

Their meal went smoothly, Antonio and Feli doing most of the talking while Ludwig and Lovino seemed to have permanent blushes glued to their faces. "We should probably hurry up. The dance starts in half an hour." Ludwig pointed out looking at his watch. "Ve, but I wanted dessert!" "You can ask your date for some dessert after the dance Feli~" Antonio laughed, receiving a sharp kick from Lovino, "Don't you dare say that about him! My brother better not do anything with that damn bastard!"

The bill was brought and Antonio paid for it, refusing Ludwig's offer to split it. "It's my treat~ Don't worry about it. Let's just get going ok?" The table finally got up and left, with the dance only 20 minutes away. When they were back in the car Lovino glared at Antonio again and stuttered a moment before spitting out what he was trying to say, "T-thanks for dinner bastard. Not that I liked it or anything! I just didn't want to have to cook." The Spaniard looked at Lovino with a huge smile, "Of course! Thank **_you_** for coming with me~" He sighed and took Lovi's hand again as he drove out of the parking lot. This time it wasn't yanked away. The sophomore just turned even brighter red and refused to look at him again.

**Woo! Another chapter done! Thank you all for being so patient with my uploads, it's been crazy right now- trying to get back into school and just moving back into my dorms, it's just hectic! So I put off the dance even longer because I'm a meanie :P haha, I hope you're all liking it so far! If you have any ideas for events that happen at the dance let me know, you're feedback is amazing! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lovino glared at the hoard of people milling about in front of the school. Antonio had driven slightly over the speed limit and they had gotten there with still 10 minutes until the dance actually started. The parking lot was full but Antonio had found a decent spot for them.

"Now what bastard? I'm not going near those freaks with you." Lovi snapped and finally pulled his hand away. "What do you mean? I thought this meant we were going together?" Antonio frowned slightly, worried that he had misunderstood them going out to dinner.

The Italian glared at him while his cheeks managed to get another shade darker red, "I-I don't know what you're talking about damn it! I just know that I'm not waiting outside in the cold like an idiot." "Oh… Well we can wait in the car until the dance actually starts." Antonio kept frowning, still not understanding if they were actually going together.

Lovino huffed at him and turned back to glare at the mob huddling outside the doors, all dressed up and laughing together. They sat in silence like that for a few minutes, neither trying to interrupt each other's thoughts.

"Lovi… Why didn't you just say yes?" Antonio asked quietly, the question kept bothering him and he was curious as to the other's behavior. Lovino spun around in his seat and gave the Spaniard a murderous look, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I was just wondering why you never said 'yes' to coming with me. I thought you were ignoring me until that text you sent." "You're a bastard! I gave your stupid note back! If you had wanted me to actually say it then you should have asked in a different way."

Antonio raised his eyebrows at the Lovi, whose cheeks lit up like a tomato. "When did you give the note back?" "On fucking Friday! I put it in your locker and looked like a complete idiot thanks to you!" "In my locker? Ooh~" He started to laugh, the whole situation made sense to Antonio now.

"What the hell is so funny? Damn it Antonio!" "I never got it! I must have thrown it away or it's still buried in there~ Oh I'm so happy!" The junior giggled as he explained receiving another glare from his date, "You're such a dumb ass."

Antonio just grinned at him, not minding the name calling. "It looks like the doors are getting unlocked! Come on Lovi~ I want to show my cute little blushing date off to everyone!" He jumped out of the car and before Lovino could protest, pulled open the passenger door and started to drag the struggling Italian towards the school.

**xXx**

"I fucking hate you. You're an idiot and I can't believe I agreed to this! You owe me a thousand lunches for this you bastard." Lovino yelled as he was pulled into the building, his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Before Antonio could reply a loud voice boomed down the hall.

"Toni! You came! Awesome! Me and Franny were going to be so bummed if you didn't." Gilbert was running towards them, tugging Madeline behind him. Instead of blending into the crowd, Gil decided to wear a white suit so that the only color on him was his red eyes and tie. Maddie was wearing a plain red dress; with a yellow stuffed bird tucked under her arm, Gilbert had thought a corsage was too unawesome.

"Gil~ And- er- Alfred's sister! Yeah~ It turns out Lovi said yes and there was just a misunderstanding." Antonio beamed as the other couple caught up to them. "You're a too loud and I hate you, go away Beilschmidt." Lovi added crossing his arms and glaring at the albino.

Gil laughed and ignored the Italian, slowing down to walk with them and draping an arm around Madeline's waist. "Well, as long as you have your date I can show off mine~ Doesn't Maddie look amazing!?" "Si! Mally does look cute, but Lovi is defiantly cuter! Look how bright his face gets." Antonio countered, while both dates in question started to blush.

"You are both wrong! My princess happens to blow both of them away." A voice chimed in from behind them. The four turned around to see Francis leading his date by the arm. Both were dressed in a dark navy blue; Francis's suit perfectly tailored and Michelle's dress had elaborate braiding and twisting around the top before it flowed out like a gown chopped off right above the knees, she also had a light pink corsage that matched the ribbon holding her hair up in a fancy braided bun.

"Nein! Madeline is my awesome date, so there is no way anyone could look better than her!" "Si but that would only be true if Lovi wasn't here though. Look how cute he is~ I could just eat him up, I mean he's like a tomato!" The three friends tried to claim their own dates were the best when another voice chipped in.

"He may not be the _cutest_, but my date is defiantly the best one over all!" Alfred's unmistakable shout was heard as he walked with a mortified looking Arthur. "Shut up wanker! I-I'm not just here for you to compare me to other people's dates." "Aw, are you sad I said you weren't the cutest? I'm sorry!" Alfred laughed and put his arm around the Brit's shoulders, whose blush managed to catch right up to Lovino's.

Francis snorted and made a show of scrunching up his nose at Arthur, "I have to say your taste is lacking Monsieur Jones. I can understand Toni and Gil's simple mistake of thinking there dates were better, but yours is nowhere near my lovely doll."

"Si, I agree with Franny! Except Lovi is obviously cuter, no offense Michelle~" The freshman girl just shook her head with a giggle and started to pull her date away from the small crowd, "It's ok Toni, but me and Francis have to go dance now. So you can all continue this later." The Frenchman gave his friends a quick wink before letting his date lead him away.

Lovino on the other hand wasn't finding the conversation cute, "Fuck you Antonio! I'm not here for you to make fun of! You're a dumb ass, and you three are too!" He pointed at the other boys, not forgetting Madeline just not including her with the offenders. With a huff he stomped away from them and headed towards the thickest part of the crowd to hide his bright red face.

Antonio pouted after his date and quickly followed after him, not knowing if Lovino was actually upset or not. It was hard for him to tell sometimes. Now that it was down to just the four of them, Arthur ducked out from under Alfred's arm with a frown. "I have to go check in with one of the supervisors. I still have to do some last minuet things with the stage." Using his position as class president as an excuse to get away from his date; not that he didn't enjoy being close to Alfred, he was just embarrassed by the looks they were getting.

Alfred sighed when his date ran off, but instead of trying to pester him grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her away from Gilbert. "Well since I'm now date-less, I'll be the hero and save my sister from the monster!" Madeline squeaked in surprise as she was pulled away from her date.

Gilbert opened his mouth to protest but Alfred quickly dragged his sister away; Maddie shot her date an apologetic smile and mouthed the word sorry before they were lost in the crowd too. Now he had no one to bother, so Gilbert decided to find his brother. It would be funny to see him with Feli.

**xXx**

**AH! I'm so sorry this took so long! I was going to post it on Thursday but then my family went on an unexpected vacation, which was a ton of fun so I'm not ****_that_**** sorry lol. But anyways, I hope you like it so far~ I don't know how many chapters the dance will end up being, but at least a few. Your ideas are always welcomed so please review! Thanks for reading :D **


	17. Chapter 17 part 1

Chapter 17 Part 1: Antonio and Lovino

Lovino hid in the thickest part of the crowd, his face a bright red. He couldn't believe that bastard, being so embarrassing with the others. It had been hard enough to say yes but actually coming with him seemed proved even harder.

The Italian was starting to calm down now. Walking with his head down so that his date wouldn't be able to spot him and freshen the blush on his cheeks. He however noticed a commotion happening over to the side of the decorated gym and went to go see what was happening.

"Why the heck would you come with him? I thought I was your friend!" "Hey! Don't yell at him! He can come with whoever he wants!" Two tanned boys were arguing with a small crowd gathered around them. It was Sadiq and Heracles, with a frantic looking Kiku between them.

"You know what _Hercules_?! I don't think he wanted to come with you! I bet you did something stupid like bribe him with cats or something!" "Why would I need to bribe him? He likes spending time with me." "Who wants to spend time with you? All you do is sleep and study!"

Lovino pushed through the crowd, this was going to be amusing. He was standing there enjoying himself when a pair of hands wrapped around his waist, "Ve! Make them stop fretello! Fighting is bad and scary…" "Damn it Feli! Where's your babysitter?" "Who?" "The Potato Muncher!"

"Oh… Ludwig is scolding Gil because he tried to encourage the bad fighting." True to his words, on the other side of the bickering boys was a Gilbert being shushed by his brother.

"But Luddy! I just want them to punch each other _ONCE_!" "Stop it Gilbert! You're being childish." Lovino watched the now two fights with amusement. Pouting when the albino stalked away from his brother, at least the other one was still going on.

As if just to spite him, God sent a moody freshman over to the edge of the crowd. "Emily? When did you get here?" Sadiq stopped fighting immediately and went over to go chat with the pale girl. Heracles looked annoyed that his fight was over but let Kiku lead him towards the gym doors.

With a sigh, Lovino pushed his brother off of him, "There, they stopped fighting. Go play with your bastard date." Feli laughed and waved to his brother as he left him. He should probably follow his own advise- so Lovino started to look around for Antonio too.

**xXx**

Antonio tried to follow Lovino into the crowd, but lost him quickly. Darn, that Italian could run fast. The junior sighed and tried desperately to find his date. He aimlessly wandered through the crowd with his eyes peeled.

Without realizing it, he'd walked onto the dance floor and was causing couples to stumble around him. "Hey! Earth to Toni'! What are you doing?" Francis had backed into Antonio while dancing with Michelle. "Oh, sorry Fran. I was looking for Lovi…"

"Why would he be out here? Without you he doesn't have someone to dance with now does he? Now get out of peoples way." The Frenchman scolded, his younger date giggling and giving Antonio a small wave over his shoulder.

Antonio laughed and nodded, "I guess you're right. Sorry, have fun dancing~" He quickly skipped off the dance floor and resumed his searching for his date. Whereas Lovino was short on luck, he seemed to have plenty because as soon as he resumed his search Lovi appeared in front of him.

"Lovi~ There you are! You're not mad at me are you?" Antonio asked, grabbing the other's waist so he couldn't try to run off again. "Get off of me damn it! I'm not mad at you yet bastard but if you keep touching me I'm going to punch you."

He flashed Lovino his normal smile and hugged him tighter, "Oh good! I can't have my cute little date being upset at me." "God damn it Antonio!" Lovi cursed and struggled in his arms, "I said let go!"

Antonio finally obliged, but grabbed his hands instead, "I don't want to get separated again." He teased and squeezed the smaller hand slightly. Lovino's cheeks turned a bright red as he stuttered and tried to pull his hand away half-heartedly.

"Are you thirsty Lovi? We should go get a drink." Without waiting for an agreement, the Spaniard pulled his date out of the crowd to the table along the wall. It had a few different punch bowls and an already empty plate that had held some sort of food.

Standing around were the familiar figures of Francis, Michelle, Alfred, and Madeline. The two girls were talking quietly while the boys looked like they were arguing over something. "No, she obviously likes me as a brother more." "How? You're just a thick headed jock who forgets about her. I'm sure, if given the choice she'd want to be my petite soeur." "Just because you gave her a tour when she was a freshman doesn't make you her brother."

Antonio laughed and pulled Lovino over, "Can I be her brother too?" Maddie blushed and looked at him through the boys, "Thanks Antonio, but you don't have to worry about me." He blinked at her slowly, trying to place her name.

"Hey! There you two are!" Gilbert managed to appear out of thin air with his idiotic grin. "I'm glad you haven't run off to hook up with your dates in the parking lot yet. We still have to spike this punch~"

Alfred's eyebrows shot up when he heard Gil tell his pair of friends to do, "You three are going to spike the punch? What if you get caught?" Francis rolled his eyes and shot the other boy a teasing look, "Unlike you, we don't have to worry about athletic probation for getting in trouble. They've tried everything and nothing can keep us in line."

Antonio nodded and let go of Lovi's hand to help the albino get a few small flasks out of his pockets. "You've been carrying those all night?" Michelle asked with a small giggle. "Ja, I couldn't risk giving them to someone else or Eyebrows might have found out." Gilbert explained as he handed Francis one of the little metal containers.

Madeline frowned and hugged the stuffed bird to her chest, "Gil… You shouldn't do that…" Her date blushed and looked at her, "Aw, but Maddie it'll be awesome!" She shook her head but didn't try to stop him again. Now Alfred was laughing and cheering them on, not risking doing it himself because of the threat it put on his sports.

Before the three could poor the alcohol in two intimidatingly tall blondes came over. "What's that?" Mathias asked grabbing on to Francis's shoulders playfully. "Can I have some?" "Nein. We're going to share with everyone!" The albino informed his friend, scowling at the interruption.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet. Well don't let me stop you." Mathias cheered excited to get himself a drink after they spiked it. "Er, your friend doesn't have a problem with it… Does he?" Francis asked looking over at Bernwald who'd come with Mathias.

"You don't care right Ber? Cause you can just make sure Tina doesn't drink any… Unless you think she'd look 'cute' a little tipsy~" The ferocious looking junior scowled and crossed his arms, "Sh'd look cute… but sh's too yu'ng. W'r all too." "Then don't drink any. Poor away my boys!" Bernwald didn't object further, while Alfred and Mathias cheered the trio on.

"Not so fast. One drop of that goes into that bowl and you'll all be kicked out, suspended, and possibly even expelled."

**xXx**

**Wooh! Another chapter down! I think I have the chapters sorted out for the dance, I'll probably do a few different parts for different couples- that way I don't have to worry about catching everyone in a few chapters. I have it mostly planned out but if you have any ideas or couples you want mentioned tell me :D The other couples will have the next few chapters I think, we'll see how it turns out. There'll be more fluffy stuff for Antonio and Lovi later in. As always thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**petite soeur- little sister (French)**


	18. Chapter 17 part 2

Chapter 17 Part 2: Feliciano and Ludwig

"Where did they go?" Feli asked trying to spot Antonio's car through the window. He was sitting next to Ludwig cradling his flowers against his chest with the seatbelt not buckled.

"I don't know… I think he was driving over the speed limit." Ludwig sighed and leaned back in his seat, "You should really buckle yourself back in, it's not safe." "But, veh, we're not even moving…"

With another sigh Ludwig didn't press the matter, it was true after all. They had taken too long driving and had gotten stuck in traffic. The whole boulevard was in stop and go and they couldn't get off onto the right side street earlier so now they had to wait even longer. The fact that their school was near the busiest part of town didn't help.

"Well this isn't very fun… everyone else is probably already dancing and hanging out together." Feli pouted and looked at Ludwig with a puppy dog expression on his face. The other shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Er- sorry."

The Italian giggled and leaned over the center console to rest his cheek on the his shoulder, "It's ok~ I'll just take a nap until we get there ok?" A blush attacked Ludwig's face as his date made himself comfortable and actually did fall asleep.

**xXx**

They finally arrived, only about 15 minutes late. Ludwig had to search for a spot though and ended up parking in the grass- which he wasn't too pleased about. "Oh it's fine! Lots of people are doing it~ You're not going to get in trouble." Feli said after waking up.

He grabbed Ludwig's hand and skipped into the building. His bright eyes searched for some of their friends. The first person he spotted was Kiku.

"Ciao Kiku~ How are you? Are you having fun yet? I am, oh, except for traffic… that wasn't very fun. But I got to take a nap so I guess that was ok!" Feliciano gushed, hugging the quiet boy enthusiastically. "That's good. A-ah wait, no Herac-!" Kiku started to respond when the boy he'd been walking with shouldered someone out of his way.

Heracles was normally a laid back guy, who liked to study and keep to himself. But whenever he saw Sadiq, something inside fired up and he'd start a fight. "Hey watch it!" Sadiq grumbled after being checked with a shoulder, turning around to face the offender.

He always wore a pair of giant white framed sunglasses, and was still wearing them even now in the dark gym. His suit was a maroon with a dark green shirt and gold tie. Everything about him screamed "powerful and wealthy" plus the fact that he was a senior usually intimidated people into not bothering him, but the other Mediterranean boy had no problems picking a fight with him.

Before Kiku could intervene, the two were facing each other with matching scowls. "What? Did you fall asleep while you were walking? I'm standing here! You can't just run into me." "I'm sorry, I must have been distracted by your inflated ego and had forgotten where I was walking."

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't the fact that you still cling to the belief that if a person touches a king good luck will fall upon him?" "Oh please, 1 you can only talk brilliantly about subjects you know nothing about."

Kiku tried to step between them and calm them down, trying not to offend either as he did so. Feliciano quickly ran to hide behind his date, frightened by the pair fighting.

Sadiq snorted and flipped Heracles off from over Kiku's shoulder, "You're just jealous that people like me more." "Tsk, 2 if you were half as funny as you think you are, then you'd be twice as funny as you are." The Greek spat back.

"Ooh! Are you going to take that Sadi-poo? Of course not! You should deck him!" A new voice cheered as Gilbert appeared in the front of the forming crowd. Ludwig groaned and turned to Feli, "Hold on, can you wait while I go scold him?" The Italian nodded as his date stormed over to the albino.

Kiku was still trapped between the two so Feliciano couldn't hide behind him as the fight continued. "Please Heracles, can we go now?" Kiku asked quietly.

"Why the heck would you come with him? I thought I was your friend!" "Hey! Don't yell at him! He can come with whoever he wants!" "You know what _Hercules_?! I don't think he wanted to come with you! I bet you did something stupid like bribe him with cats or something!" "Why would I need to bribe him? He likes spending time with me." "Who wants to spend time with you? All you do is sleep and study!"

Finally Feli found his savior; his brother had come to watch the fight. He quickly ran over and wrapped his hands around his waist, "Ve! Make them stop fretello! Fighting is bad and scary…" "Damn it Feli! Where's your babysitter?" "Who?" "The Potato Muncher!"

"Oh… Ludwig is scolding Gil because he tried to encourage the bad fighting." Feli explained and pointed over to the other pair of brothers.

"But Luddy! I just want them to punch each other _ONCE_!" "Stop it Gilbert! You're being childish." Gilbert pouted and cursed at his brother in German a few times before he stalked away. Then as if answering Feliciano's prayers, the other fight dissolved as well.

"Emily? When did you get here?" Sadiq asked, quickly walking away from his shouting partner. Heracles looked upset that he couldn't argue anymore but let Kiku take him farther away from Sadiq. Feli was pushed off his brother and scolded lightly, "There, they stopped fighting. Go play with your bastard date." With a giggle, the younger twin waved his brother off before skipping over to Ludwig.

**xXx**

"Er, sorry I had to leave you." Ludwig apologized once Feliciano was by his side again. "It's ok~ As long as I get you now." He laughed and held onto the blonde's arm.

Ludwig blushed madly and nodded, uncomfortable at the closeness. "Can we go dance now? A slow song is coming on~" Before he could answer 'no' to the Italian, Feli was dragging him across the gym floor with surprising strength. Right when they made it to the dancing area the predicted slow paced song started to play.

"Since we're both boys, you can put your hands on my waist ok? It would be silly to have you hold my shoulders cause you're taller~" Feli practically ordered him, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's shoulders. His date looked terrified as his barely touched the other's torso, his face a neon red.

"You look like fretello when he's with Antonio~" The Italian teased, watching the other shift back and forth uncomfortably to the music. Ludwig couldn't respond, he was too embarrassed at how close they were to each other. "Ludwig… Is that ok? If you're the Lovino to my Toni?" Feliciano asked quietly, actually looking shy as he spoke.

**xXx**

**Aww, aren't they so cute? So this will probably be how the dance is set up, and little parts will overlap with different chapters- like the fight, but will focus on different couples. This way if you don't like the other pairings I have in the story you can just wait for chapter 18 part 1, which will be Antonio and Lovi again :) I hope you like it so far, thanks again for reading!**

**Heracles's comebacks are quotes from: **

**1- Oscar Wilde**

**2- Cassandra Clare**


	19. Chapter 18 part 1

Chapter 18 Part 1: Antonio and Lovino

"Not so fast. One drop of that goes into that bowl and you'll all be kicked out, suspended, and possibly even expelled." Arthur threated the three juniors from behind, scowling at them all.

"Eyebrows!" Gilbert whined madly like a child being told he couldn't get a toy. The other two pouted but dropped their hands away from the bowl. "Just a little?! It's not going to hurt anyone! Please please please?!" The albino begged.

The president snarled and slapped him upside the head, "Not a chance! Get away from here right now! You're lucky I'm not having you kicked out for having that with you right already." Mathias and Bernwald quickly made their exits, not wanting to be pulled into this.

Meanwhile Francis shoved the flask back into Gilbert's hand and grabbed Michelle by the hand, "Well since that plan didn't work, me and my belle are going to make our escape~ Au revoir!" He cooed and skipped out of the building with his giggling date.

This left Antonio and Gilbert for the scolding. Which never came. "Just go away! I-I don't have time to deal with you gits." Arthur mumbled and crossed his arms. Romano raised his eyebrows, he'd never seen Arthur give up the chance to lecture somebody.

"I would love to, but you see my date is currently being held hostage by your meat-head." Gilbert said, deciding to press his luck. The president rolled his eyes and a blush came to his cheeks, "That's not my problem and he's not MINE. Not get lost, with or without your date."

Antonio and Romano both started creeping away from the group, deciding not to make a noticeable escape. They just managed to make it into the crowd without being noticed when Gilbert pulled Madeline away from a protesting Alfred.

The two blondes left at the punch bowl shuffled next to each other awkwardly for a moment before Alfred mumbled something to the other as shyly as the overconfident boy could. Arthur blushed and shook his head 'no' but the other boy just laughed and pulled him to the dance floor, starting to jump up and down with the rest of the crowd. The president looked uncomfortable standing next to him while a bright red blush attacking his cheeks.

**xXx**

"Er, well I'm glad I didn't get in trouble~" Antonio laughed once they had slipped away from their friends, smiling cheerfully at Lovi. "You're a fucking bastard." "A bastard that you're going to dance with, right?" The older boy asked, pulling him towards the bouncing dance floor.

"What the fuck!? Hell no! S-stop it!" He protested, pulling against Antonio's hold. However his pleas were ignored and because God just loved torturing him: the music switched to a slow song- the last song of the night. "I fucking hate you, damn idiot." Lovino cursed him as Antonio practically forced him into a dancing position.

"Aw Lovi! It's the last song! I wouldn't be a very good date if I never danced with you." He teased swaying back and forth with him. The Italian looked so embarrassed and his cheeks were a blazing fire truck red. "Y-you're a bad date anyways." Lovino huffed, refusing to look at his date. "Oh, and why's that mi tomate?"

"B-because you're a bastard that's why! You're making me dance when I don't want to." He pouted and tried to pull away from Antonio, who in return just pulled him closer with a teasing smile. "Aw, but you look so cute when you're dancing~ " " Fuck off!" Lovino grumbled but stopped trying to escape.

Antonio flashed his most charming smile and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "I think you like it Lovi~" He teased while the other one managed to blush even darker and pushed him away. "God damn you Antonio! You're a fucking bastard! I'm not dealing with you anymore!"

"Oh no! I was just teasing Lovino! Please just finish this dance for me?" He asked pulling his date back into their position with Antonio's hands around his waist. "F-fine bastard. But why do your hands have to be so fucking low!?" He spat, pulling the Spaniards hands away from his hips to almost on his ribs.

"Um Lovi? You don't normally dance with your hands this high…" "I don't give a damn! J-just shut up. Your voice is annoying." The younger boy whined, looking away from his date again. Antonio just smiled and slowly lowered his hands back in to the correct position without Lovino noticing, pulling him closer at the same time.

**xXx**

It was almost the end of the song when Lovino noticed how close they'd gotten and how Antonio's hands were resting just barely above his hips again instead of at his waist. All he did was blush more which seemed to be the only things his cheeks were good at.

"Um… H-hey Lovi?" "Wh-what bastard?" "Can I kiss you?" Lovino stopped and just stared at him like he had grown 2 heads. Luckily the song ended so it didn't look strange as the two boys just stood there holding each other.

"What?" Lovino finally squeaked out, not believing he'd heard the other correctly. "Er, I was just wondering, if I could… Um, do this." He sputtered out, ending his mixed up words with a quick peck to Lovino's lips.

The two just stared at each other for a minute, frozen in place by what they'd just done. Nobody else in the building even looked at them as the teachers and other supervisors started to try and heard the riled up students out.

It was Lovino who moved first. He brought his hand up to his lips, as if he was trying to feel the kiss again before his cheeks caught up with their usual blush. "F-fuck…" He mumbled and looked at Antonio with an embarrassed expression before almost running out of the gym.

It took Antonio a few seconds longer to recover from what he'd done. But it hadn't just been him, for a split second Lovino had kissed him back. Once the Spaniard's mind caught back up to the real world his date had already disappeared into the crowd.

He looked around wildly before he noticed the vibrating coming from his pants pocket._ "I'm getting a ride from Yao. Bye –Lovino"_ flashed across his phone's screen as a text message. Antonio frowned at the phone like it was its own fault that Lovino had gotten embarrassed and ran away. With a sigh he shoved the evil cell phone back in his pocket and joined the crowd in pushing through to the doors, this wasn't exactly how he'd planned the night on going but it wasn't all that bad.

**xXx**

Lovino sat in the passenger side of the car with a permanent scowl and bright blush. "So why did I have to come pick you up? I was very comfortable at home in peace and quiet for once aru." The driver complained, speeding in and out of traffic wildly.

"Because I told you to come get me. You shouldn't complain." The Italian spat, refusing to look at the other as they drove. "And why did I listen to you? It's not like I'm getting anything from this…" Yao sighed, cutting off a bright green car without turning on his blinker.

"You do what I say because it's me saying it." Lovino growled crossing his arms with a huff, "Now be quiet. I just want to get home." "Aye-aye captain." The senior said mockingly, running a red light and continuing on his way.

They got back to the Vargas house much faster than normal and Lovi exited the car without a 'thank you' or 'good bye'. He marched into the house where he proceeded to lock himself in his room so that he could die in embarrassment in peace.

**xXx**

**Hey guys! So I decided to just continue with the original story because it's just too much fun to write! I might add more dance chapters once the main line is over. I hope you all like it so far and remember I love your reviews! I'm going to start wrapping it up I think but there'll be AT LEAST 5 more chapters (plus part 2 of Feli & Ludwig and any other dance stories I add.) Thank you so much for reading! Bye love you all.**


	20. Chapter 18 part 2

Chapter 18 Part 2: Feliciano and Ludwig

"Ludwig… Is that ok? If you're the Lovino to my Toni?" Feliciano asked softly, looking embarrassed as he almost whispered to his date. Ludwig stumbled as the song continued; he looked like a deer caught in headlights at the sudden question.

"W-what?" The blonde finally squeaked out in a much high pitch then his voice normally was. Feli's cheeks blushed slightly but he just shook his head and smiled quickly, "Er, never mind ve! Just forget I said anything ok?"

The two just watched each other awkwardly and shuffled back and forth before Feliciano's smile cracked and he let go of Ludwig's shoulders, taking a few small steps back, "I-I'm sorry…" He mumbled and quickly left his date and the dance floor.

The Italian's eyes burned so he rubbed them as he walked but forced himself to keep smiling so that people wouldn't try to stop him as he sought the shelter of outside through the heavy gym doors. The early October night air instantly chilled him through the thin black suit he was wearing but instead of turning to go back into the over-heated gym he sat on the curb to rub his eyes some more.

He sat there for a few minutes hugging his knees to his chest and sniffling, letting the breeze seep through his jacket and chill his bones. After a while the doors opened behind him, but the sophomore didn't turn around and hoped that whoever had just walked out just ignored him.

"F-Feliciano?"

The Italian turned around slowly to see a very worried Ludwig standing just outside of the door. "There you are! I-I'm sorry… Er… You had me worried." He stammered and took a few hesitant steps toward Feli.

The brunette stood up quickly and broke into a big but fake smile, "Oh sorry Luddy~ I- um… I just needed to get some fresh air! It's hot in there ve." He spoke with a forced cheerfulness behind his voice.

Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed together as he watched his friend, he wasn't the best at being sensitive but even he could see that Feliciano was upset. However even after coming to that conclusion he didn't know what to say to make it better.

For once in his life, Ludwig didn't think before he acted. He simply walked over and hugged the other boy, pulling him tightly against his wider chest. "I-I'm sorry..."

Feli was caught off guard by the rare display of affection from the other, but decided to embrace him back and burry his face into Ludwig's dark black suit. Usually it was him hugging the taller boy, it felt nice to be the one receiving the affection.

After a little while the shorter boy pulled away from his friend, "Thank you… C-Can we go home now?" He asked shyly, looking up at Ludwig. The German felt awkward now, he nodded stiffly and started to walk back to his car.

Feliciano grabbed the other's hand with a rare blush on his cheeks. Usually it was his brother who blushed, not him. But his red cheeks were hard to notice while Ludwig's were so bright from his embarrassment.

**xXx**

They drove back to the Vargas house in silence, both too shy to look at each other. It was strange to feel so unnatural around Ludwig for Feli, but maybe it was just because of how happy he was that they were on a real date.

When the car finally stopped the Italian turned to his date with a small smile. "Thank you so much~ W-we should do this again ve?" He asked quickly, tripping his tongue on the words.

Ludwig nodded silently, his blush still raging on just as bright. Feli opened his door but turned back to look at his friend. He leaned over and gave Ludwig a quick peck on the cheek before running inside as fast as his thin legs would carry him.

The blonde watched after his date for a moment before forcing himself to change the gears of his car, slowly backing it out of the driveway as he stared back up at the huge door Feli had just disappeared behind.

**xXx**

**SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry guys! I'm just really eager to get back to Toni and Lovino but I didn't want to leave the other pair at such a bad part. So this is the little baby filler for it. I know it's been a while since my last update and I'm sorry for that but I had my own homecoming last week and everything was super crazy plus I was getting a failing grade in Latin and ugh! So I didn't have any time to write lol. I should be able to get the main story updated before next Monday so it won't be nearly as long as a wait :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and just putting up with my sporadic updates!**


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The day after the dance was either a day of shame, bliss, or exhaustion. Or maybe a mixture of those. Lovino was certainly exhausted, but he wasn't quite sure whether or not he was happy or upset about how things had gone last night.

But instead of getting the day to sleep in and think about the annoying Spaniard that seemed to always be on his mind, he had to focus on everyone else's night. It was one of the down points to being one of the most influential students at Heta High but someone had to do it.

So here he was, sitting in his room staring at the orderly chaos that was his desk:

There were two green folders from one source that were neatly organized with simple records- like who attended, who paid for how many tickets, the price of the streamers, and which teachers and parents were chaperoning, etc. .

Next to it was a few scented sheets of paper stapled together about all the couple's drama that went on. Including who came together, who met up during the dance, and who left together and whether or not they went somewhere decent.

On top of that was an old notebook with doodles completely covering the cover and more than half the pages already torn out, but the few sheets that had the information were extremely detailed. The author had even used terms from famous spy movies to make it 'more official'.

Then there was a black binder filled with not only 1 person's information, but also had 3 freshmen's, 1 junior, and even one of the guest supervisors. The only problem was that the different points of view made it feel like a bunch of 1st grades had all started talking at once.

Towards the side, almost falling off of the desk, was a manila folder that would have a brief and to the point summery of the dance as well as an obnoxiously written paper about any issues or fights that happened. Lastly there was a perfectly square piece of paper with the vaguest description of the party there could be.

For other events there was usually another report, but Yao hadn't gone to the dance so his usual bright red papers were missing from the desk. But a few extra notes had been added here or there from other students about anything really important.

With a sigh, Lovino grabbed the neatest document and started to read. It was annoying to have to do this all himself but Feliciano wouldn't pay attention to anything. It was a little helpful to him though, he would be prepared for the craziness that would be tomorrow.

**xXx**

"Up! Despertarse!" commanded her son and started to shake his shoulders. With a groan he rolled away from his mother and tried to pull his comforter back over his head. She tsked at him in annoyance and pulled the blankets off his bed, "Get up mister! It's church and I have a surprise for you!"

Antonio curled up into a ball to try and conserve his body heat, shivering now that his warmth had been taken away. "Mmph!" He protested and scrunched his face up tightly as he tried to force himself back to sleep.

His mother then grabbed one of the pillows that he'd wrestled off the bed in his sleep, and started to hit him with it. "So help me Antonio! It's time to wake up!" She scolded until he sat up and stole the pillow back, glaring at her groggily.

The Spanish woman smiled triumphantly and crossed her arms to stand in a victory pose, successfully waking up the beat that was a teenage boy. "Good~ Now go shower and actually comb your hair. I already got some clothes for you: that are actually clean too." She ordered and handed him a bundle of clean dress clothes.

Antonio tossed the pillow onto his mess of a bed so he could accept the gift of clothes, still half asleep. He nodded to acknowledge that he heard her and sluggishly got up to shuffle across his room to the door that led to his bathroom. Usually he wasn't this bad in the mornings but he'd been forced to stay up until early in the morning to give a play-by-play of the dance to his mother, who had been staying up to meet someone or something.

**xXx**

After 15 minutes of showering and getting dressed, Antonio made his grand appearance in the dining room. His mother was sitting near the end of the table in a pretty yellow dress, with perfectly accenting teal jewelry- overall just looking like a model.

And to Antonio's surprise she wasn't the only one there. Next to her was a handsome man who was also dressed to the Q. His hair was the exact same shade as Antonio's but instead of hanging loose and curly, was perfectly slicked back. That wasn't the only similarity between them, the older man had the same face and movements and even the same smile. The only difference was their eyes; the older man had dark brown eyes.

"Toni~ I was wondering when you were going to join us!" The man greeted cheerfully, his voice was singsongy and bright. He stood up and held out his arms for a hug, flashing a big smile.

Antonio almost ran to him, laughing as he hugged his older-self. "Padre! No puedo creer que esto!" He cheered and hugged his father happily.

"Si! My meetings got canceled for tomorrow so I had time to come home for the next few days." explained and patted his son's shoulders as if he was examining him. Neither of the boys could stop smiling or hugging each other while Antonio's mother sat with an equally happy smile.

"Come on you two, let's hurry up and eat so we're not late." She finally said, interrupting their moment. Judging by her son's reaction, her surprise was a good one.

"But Isabella-!"

"But Mom-!"

The two both whined in unison but sat down so they wouldn't incur her wrath. The three of them chattered away happily for a minute until a server brought out their breakfasts, careful not to interrupt their reconnecting.

"So where is Juan? Hasn't he been traveling with you?" Antonio asked as he stuffed his face with some scrambled eggs covered in ketchup (catsup). "Mm-" His father hummed because he was caught while taking a drink of his coffee, "Ah- Yes, he was with me. But last week or maybe the week before that… I don't remember. But we were together, until I had to visit Valencia. He was fascinated with the City of Arts and Science. You know how Juan is, always wanting to discover something new. He asked to stay for a while and I didn't see a problem with it~"

"What!? You left Juan in Spain!" squeaked, dropping her silverware on the table in shock. "Ferdinand! You left our son alone in a different country!?" "Shh, it's ok Issa~ It's not like I haven't done it before. Besides he is old enough to take care of himself." Her husband tried to calm her down.

"It's fine mama~ Dad is right, Juan will be fine. Shouldn't we get going as well?" Antonio asked standing up and brushing off his button up shirt. Isabella ran a worried hand through her perfectly curled hair and got up as well, chewing her lip nervously. "I-I guess we should go… But wh-what about mi bebé?" She asked looking at her husband with a frightened look.

"Oh Issa, it's ok. Come on, we can call him once we're in the car, si?" Ferdinand cooed and wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her a reassuring kiss on her forehead. With a shaky breath, the usually unshakable woman nodded and clutched on to his suit jacket as if she was a little girl afraid of getting lost.

led his wife toward the front door of the house, knowing their car would already be running with the driver waiting for them. "Toni go get a jacket, and a tie too. You need to look sharp for church." He said quickly and motioned with his free hand back down the hall.

Antonio smiled and nodded, running to his room to grab the same black suit jacket he wore last night and a bright red bowtie that was hanging off one of his dresser doors. Meeting his parents back in the car as he pulled his arms through the sleeves. "Oh come here! Let me tie that for you." His mother said, feeling the need to baby her son after finding out about her oldest son.

Once they were on their way, the tree did call Juan and found out everything was fine, he was safe and having a great time. The three Carriedos then went to the huge catholic church they were members of and spend most of the day just hanging out and only focusing on each other's company.

**xXx**

**My cat wrote you all a note that was actually in the middle of this chapter but I moved for understandings sake: c777777777fo bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbvvvjkopppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppb\**

**N]';/o0p-ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppppp ****==9g 4dyg 4dy ****.me home ,,,**

**I hope I made up for that short chapter with this one, even if it didn't have Lovi and Antonio together :) I love this family so much, and depending on how many more chapters this story is they'll probably make more appearances. Again thank you all for reading and leaving your awesome reviews! They make me smile every time even if I don't always respond (sorry about that). I hope you all like it so far~ Ta ta my dears!**

**Despertarse – Wake up (Spanish)**

**Padre! No puedo creer que esto! – Father! I can't believe this! (Spanish)**

**Bebé – Baby (Spanish)**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mondays were hard enough for Lovino, but this morning seemed to be especially painful. He had to force his eyes open as he brushed through his hair and tugged his uniform on. Nothing seemed to be nice, even the weather was gloomy.

The worst part was that he'd never planned on what to say when he saw Antonio. He'd been too busy yesterday with everyone else's drama to think about his own. Normally if he was so worried about something Lovi would just skip school, but that couldn't be done today.

"Come on Feli! We're going to be late." Lovino called to his brother as he marched out of the house, not waiting for him to follow. The older brother was already in his car when Feliciano ran out of the house, tugging the kaki sweater over his head as he hurried.

**xXx**

Nothing before school. No sight of him in between 1st and 2nd period. Not a sound after the next class. Or the next.

Lovi didn't even catch a whisper of Antonio as he dragged himself through his first few classes. It was understandable since they didn't have the same schedule, but usually he caught a glimpse of the other running down the hall or might seem the idiot through the door's window making faces at him.

It was helpful not to see Antonio so he could think about what he was going to say, but it also made him feel a little lonely. Lovino hadn't realized just how much he liked seeing the Spaniard messing around during school.

Once the bell for lunch had finally rung, Lovi had come up with a plan. He was simply going to pretend the kiss never happened. That would mean the others couldn't tease him about it and then him and Antonio could go back to just being friends- because that was defiantly what he wanted.

However his planned seemed to shatter into a million little pieces when the bastard never showed up. Usually Antonio was the 3rd or 4th to arrive at the lunch table, but everyone was already here without him.

"And then I went KA-POW! I was super cool and like a major hero! So of course th-" "Where's Antonio?" Lovi interrupted Alfred's story without much thought, nobody was really listening to it anyways.

"Toni?" The American asked, looking at the empty seat next to the Italian as if he just noticed it was empty.

"I haven't seen him… Maybe he's sick?" Yao guessed from his seat, looking over the edge of his book at Lovino. "He's not here today. His mother brought in a slip to excuse him for the day; I didn't get to see why though." Arthur explained, he spent his morning in the office so he usually knew when students were absent.

"Oh… Whatever." Lovino shrugged and glared at the table for a moment, then picked up his lunch tray and stood up, "Well I have some stuff to do. Bye assholes."

So that's why he hadn't spotted him earlier. Whatever, it's not like he had been excited to see Antonio again anyways. In fact he was glad the other hadn't come to school today. And man was he good at lying to himself.

The Italian just pouted at his locker, kicking at the metal door in frustration. He grabbed his cell phone off the top shelf and checked for any messages. None. So after a short internal battle he sent Toni a text just before the bell rang for the next class.

**xXx**

Bzzz. Bzzz. The phone was going off on top of the cluttered dresser, knocking off an empty water bottle it hit while it was vibrating. However it's owner wasn't in the room to answer it. After a few more buzzes it fell silent again, flashing the message across the screen as it waited patiently for someone to come and pick it up again: _Where the hell are you bastard? –L_

Meanwhile Antonio was spending the day with his father. It was rare that the ever got to see each other so when he did come home the spent the whole day together. Their activities varied depending on how old Toni was, they used to play catch and build forts and play with toys. Then when he was older, they would go to museums and make homemade dinners, exploring and having adventures. Now they spent the day sitting and talking about intelligent things, just going out and walking together, trying out new foods and window shopping around town.

The pair had just sat down in a new café that had just opened and were waiting for their desserts. "So Toni, I was talking to your mom this morning…" "About what?" "Well I was thinking. You're almost an adult now. And…" "What~" "Would you like to travel with me once you're 18?"

"Wow really!?" Antonio's whole face lit up and he smiled excitedly, not taking his bright green off his father's dark brown ones. "Si, your mother agreed to it. Juan had to wait until he graduated, but we both agreed that you're mature enough to leave before your senior year."

Antonio couldn't stop smiling, this had been what he'd wanted since he was a little boy. His father had always seemed like a super hero being able to travel the world and when his older brother had gotten to go with their father he'd been so jealous.

"Now you'll have to have a tutor, you can't be uneducated. But yes, we think that it's time for you to start learning more about what I do. After all, one of you boys will have to take over once I'm too old and just want to sit around the house with you madre~"

His son laughed and nodded happily, "Of course! That's amazing Dad! Wow, I can't believe it." "I know! Isn't it great~?" Ferdinand agreed as their food finally arrived. "To adventures that will come!" cheered, holding up his coffee. "To adventures that will come!" Antonio repeated, clinking their cups together.

**xXx**

They had spent the rest of the day exploring town and talking excitedly for Antonio's birthday. Once they had gotten home, was already back from work so they all went out to see a movie. They spent all night talking and hanging out with each other's company. His father would leave tomorrow morning so they wanted to make the most out of today.

It wasn't until almost midnight that Antonio returned to his room and fell onto his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately, not even bothering to take off his clothes.

He woke up in the middle of the night, and reached over to his side table to grab his water bottle for a sip. It was empty, so he threw it towards his bedroom door with a groan. Now that he was up he really wanted to have a sip of water.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position and rolled off his bed, shuffling over to his dresser where he'd seen another bottle earlier. As he blindly patted over the dresser he felt his phone. Oh yeah, he'd forgotten that today hadn't he?

Forgetting about his quest for water, Antonio pressed the lock button and had to shield his eyes from the overwhelming light that came from the screen. After a few seconds, his eyes adjusted enough where he could just barely squint at the phone.

There were a couple missed messages, two from Francis, one from Gilbert, and one that made his heart flutter. Lovino's name popped up too. He smiled at the little device and carried it back over to his bed to open to text.

He didn't bother reading the ones from his friends, they could wait until morning. With a grin he pressed the open button and the words came up on the screen. It actually made him laugh when he read it, his tomato had actually cared enough about him to ask where he was. It made his heart soar.

Antonio knew it was too late- well early- to text him back, so he just held onto the phone and fell back asleep. Smiling at the screen that soon turned off on its own. It was nice that Lovi thought about him just as much as the other thought about him.

**xXx**

**Let's hear it for incredibly random updating schedules! I'm surprised you people put up with me, I probably wouldn't haha. I had a completely random day off school so I decided to write a whole chapter~ I hope you're mad they haven't seen each other since the dance but please don't be mad :) Thanks for reading and remember your reviews mean so much to me!**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

'No he was not getting up early to get to school just for that idiot. Nope nope nope. He just needed to check on, some… stuff. Yeah, stuffy kinds of stuff.' Lovino thought to himself as he got ready the next morning.

Almost all of the drama from the dance had already been settled. Most of the couples were either for sure broken up or together, everyone had seen the video of Sadiq and Heracles's fight, and at least half of the school knew about Elizabeta's website which had tons of pictures of both couples and "couples".

Well no matter how many times he told himself he wasn't leaving early just to see if Antonio would be there today, Lovino still ended up getting to school a good 15 minutes early. Feli was taking a nap in the passenger seat, his hair still un-brushed and his shirt on backwards.

The older brother turned off the engine and stared out the windshield for a moment, even if he was here early there were still a lot of other students milling around. He tsked when he couldn't spot Antonio and leaned over to shake Feli awake, "Come on. Fix your shirt, we're here."

**xXx**

When Antonio woke up that morning his dad had already left, needing to catch a flight on time. He was a little sad that he hadn't gotten to say good bye, but he was used to it. The junior threw on his uniform lazily, and tripped around his room until he found everything he needed.

He only got to school a few minutes early, after finding a spot in the very back of the student parking lot he made the long hike toward the building. His breath making little white clouds in the early October morning.

Antonio smiled broadly when he got closer to the entrance, he could already see all of his friends. Sitting on the steps was Francis, holding a cold looking Michelle on his lap with his hands somewhere under her coat. Standing next to the pair was Gilbert who was loudly shouting at Arthur about something. Hanging on to the Brit, probably pestering him about something else, was Alfred and then there was also Ludwig and Feliciano standing right off to the side.

But the face that caught and held Antonio's attention was a hard scowl, belonging to a certain Italian who was curled up on one of the steps shooting glares at the other students around him. Lovino looked freezing, he was just in his normal clothes without a jacket and his face was all pink from the cold.

"Lovi~!" The Spaniard called and started jogging to speed his arrival. A few students turned to look at him, most immediately returning to their conversations, but Lovino's whole body perked up and his eyes found Antonio instantly. However when he got closer, Antonio didn't receive the warm greeting he was hoping for.

"You fucking bastard! I've told you a thousand times not to call me that dumb ass!" Lovino scolded and frowned at him, almost glad that his face was already red so no one could spot the blush already forming on his cheeks. "Aw but it's such a cute name for my cute little tomato!"

Antonio didn't mind the other's insults, just smiling and attacking the shorter boy in a hug. "You look cold~ How long have you been out here Lovi?" He asked and pulled the other's hands in to his own to try and warm them up.

"I-I fucking hate you. Let go of me." Lovino mumbled as he leaned into the other's arms, seeking refuge from the frosty air. None of their friends or the other students even looked at them as Antonio held him, running his hands over the other's bare arms to try and warm him up.

He laughed at how Lovi's behavior and words contradicted each other, it was cute. After a little while of just hugging, Lovino broke the silence to shoot Antonio a fresh glare, "So where the fuck were you yesterday? You didn't even have your damn phone on you."

"Oh sorry! My dad came home as a surprise on Sunday and I stayed home with him yesterday because I don't get to see him very often~"

"Hmph. And why didn't you text me? What if you had gotten hit by a car on the way back from the dance or something stupid like that!"

"Well you wouldn't have had to worry about that if you hadn't ran away from me…"

"I-I didn't run away! Fuck you. I hate you." Lovi pouted and looked away sharply, still clutching to the other's jacket.

"Well I'm glad you were worried about me~" Antonio laughed and bent down to kiss his forehead quickly.

The Italian visibly jumped at the contact and his eyes went wide as he looked around wildly to make sure no one saw. "W-What th-the HELL!? D-don't do that y-you bastard!" Lovino looked like the perfect mixture of embarrassment, surprise, anger, and even a tiny bit happy. The bell rang from inside the school and he took it as an excuse to push himself out of Antonio's arms and run inside.

**xXx**

"Don't look at me like that. I. Don't. Like. Him." Lovino hissed at Feli during their art class. The older twin had been doing the opposite today then what he had on Monday. He avoided Antonio like the plague and was terrified of having to face him at lunch during the next hour.

"I don't think so~ You defiantly like Toni! I can tell." His brother giggled as he painted the bright blue sky into his painting. The picture Feli was working on was working on was the best in their class but the young Italian wasn't even trying, just chattering away with his brother like he always did.

"I do not! Damn it Feli, just be quiet." "Well why can't you just admit it? Francis thinks that you two like each other too." "I don't care what that pervert thinks! I don't like him so stop pestering me!" "Ve! Fretello you shouldn't deny what your heart tells you!" "I don't have a heart. Be quiet and paint." Lovino commanded with a glare, causing his brother to giggle.

"You do too! If you didn't then you wouldn't be such a good brother." Lovino blushed at his compliment but held his tongue, because no way did he like Antonio or the way he always felt when the Spaniard was around.

After a few more minutes Lovi opened his mouth to reopen the argument, not wanting his brother to think that he'd won but was interrupted by the teacher excusing everyone early for lunch. The twins put their supplies away quietly, both knowing full well the Lovi was lying to himself.

**xXx**

**Thanks for the reviews guys :D You're all just a bunch of cuties~ Haha so I hope you like the story so far, I know I'm having TONS of fun writing it. I guess that's it for my note this time, thanks again for reading!**


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The twins were the first to arrive in the huge cafeteria. It looked completely different when it wasn't packed full of noisy highschoolers. With a sigh, Lovino flopped down in his usual seat and watched the room fill with students. His brother was sitting next to him and was bouncing up and down as he waited for their friends to arrive.

The next pair to come to their table was Alfred and Arthur, having one of their usual fights. "Well you didn't say that was against the rules!" "Why would I have to? It should be common knowledge that you can't have MY pieces 'declare independence' and become your pieces!" "Well I did! There's not a rule against it either so don't even try to whine about it. I won and that's final."

The two sat down and nodded in greeting but continued their argument over who had actually won their game. Ludwig was the next to come. He sat next to Feli quietly as the other started to bombard him with mindless chatter. But Lovino didn't complain because the next person he saw was Antonio.

The Spaniard was skipping in with his two best friends, laughing over something stupid. The junior waved his friends off and came over to sit by Lovi, smiling as if he'd just won some grand prize. "Hola mi tomate~" He giggled and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"Don't call me that bastard! A-and don't touch me! You're such a dumbass." Lovino cried and tried to wiggle away from his captor's arms. "Aw, why are you so mean to me?" He pouted and pulled him even closer.

Alfred had taken a break from his argument to watch and laugh at the struggling Italian. "He's right! You should lighten up 'Lovi'!" That seemed to be the encouragement Lovino needed to push away from Antonio, freeing his hands so he could flip Alfred off. "Shut the hell up! Don't you dare call me that Jones!"

"Yeah only I'm allowed to call him that~" Antonio teased, "You're not either! How hard is it to say my name anyways? Lo-Vin-Ee-Oh." "We know your name, why are you repeating it like you're stupid?" Yao asked as he and Ivan finally joined the group.

"W-what!? No! It's because these morons can't seem to remember it." He argued, blushing as he got more flustered. "I don't know what you're talking about~ We always say your name right! I think you're just finally going crazy Lovin-Oh." Antonio teased and leaned into Lovi playfully.

"Shut up you bastard! Y-you do not! Whatever." He pouted and pushed Antonio off of his shoulder and crossed his arms angrily. "You look so cute when you're mad Lovi~"

"If he's cute when he's mad… Wouldn't he always be cute?" Alfred asked and leaned across the table to poke at Lovino's face, "And I don't see how you can think he's cute! He's always such a grumpy butt and never smiles!"

"Hey! Shut up yo-" The Italian started but was cut off by Toni who pulled Lovino into a hug and away from Alfred's hand, "He's cute when he's not mad too~ But what do you mean? If you didn't like grumpy butts who never smile, then how could you like Arthur?"

Now both Alfred and Arthur blushed, scooting away from each other hurriedly and claiming they didn't like the other. The rest of the table laughed and started picking at their lunches again, trying to hurry now that they'd wasted some of their lunch period.

The rest of lunch went by quickly, rather normal chit-chat from everyone. The only difference was that now Antonio seemed to look for excuses to touch Lovi, from a light brush of their hands as he reached across the table or hugging him boldly while teasing him. If any of their friends noticed they didn't say anything.

Right before the bell rang Lovino left to go change his books and Antonio followed him like a puppy, bouncing around and smiling like an idiot. Once they reached the sophomore's locker and all of Lovi's books were changed, Antonio took that time to question him.

"Why did you run away? On Saturday I mean. Do you not like me?" He asked quietly, leaning against the locker next to the Italian's. Lovino jumped in surprise and in result slammed his locker closed, "W-what?!"

Antonio shifted uncomfortably and studied his shoes as he spoke, "I was just wondering if you didn't like me like that… I mean I get it if you don't! If you don't like boys then you don't like boys… But I was just wondering- well why you just ditched me."

"Fuck you. I was just going to avoid that topic and pretend it never happened but oh no! You like making me feel all stupid and weird." Lovino accused and kicked his locker lightly just so he wouldn't have to look at Antonio as the blush grew on his cheeks rapidly.

"I don't really care that you're a guy. I just hate how you make me feel, especially when you kissed me. It made my stomach jump around and my head and heart were really confused and I just felt silly and I don't like it bastard!" He continued as the blush finished making his face neon red.

Antonio looked up slowly, a smile growing once the words sank in. "So you didn't like it when I kissed you? Because it made you feel 'weird'?" "That's what I said. Because I-I didn't like it… a-at all." Antonio pushed himself off the locker and took a half-step towards him, closing the small distance between them.

"Right. So it would be bad if I did this?" He asked and used one of his hands to lift Lovino's chin up, catching his lips with his own. Lovino froze for a moment, then hesitantly grabbed the collar of the Spaniard's shirt to pull the taller boy closer to him.

The kiss only lasted a couple of moments but it had felt like an eternity to the two of them. They stayed close to each other for a moment, still leaning close so their lips were only a couple of inches away. After his brain finally caught up to their situation Lovino broke the silence. "It would be fucking awful if you did that." He whispered and swallowed the lump that had been growing in his throat. Antonio smiled stupidly at his answer, thinking of something to say back.

However a shrill ringing cut into their moment as the bell rang for the next class. Lovino quickly pushed away from him and grabbed his backpack off the ground near his locker. "I'm going to class. I-I'll see you later…" And just like the other kiss, he ran away to try and hide the blush that had managed to get even brighter.

**xXx**

**Yay! One lunch took a whole chapter~ Haha, so I was going to try and just post once a week but I wrote this so fast and I'm really bad at controlling my updating speeds. So don't be mad at my strange uploads! I hope you liked it and thanks again for reading so far! The problem of Antonio traveling his father probably won't come back up for a while, but you should keep it in the back of your cute little brains ;P**


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Antonio couldn't focus on his classes for the rest of the day, he just sat in his seats and kept pressing his fingers against his lips as if he'd be able to feel Lovino's kiss again. None of his teachers noticed his spacing out which he was extremely grateful for.

When the last bell finally excused the students from the hours of torture, it took Antonio a second to realize why everyone was leaving. Once his brain caught up to his surroundings he jumped up and skipped to his locker. After battling with his monstrosity and saying good bye to a few people he hopped into his car and began driving home. The streets were surprisingly empty which meant he got home early.

To his surprise when he checked his phone it was full of messages.

_What is going on? –G . Is it true? –F . Did you really kiss Lovino? –F . Don't leave me in the dark! –F . What have you been doing with Sir Frowns-a-lot?! –G . Whoa! DUDE peeps are saying you kissed Lovino! WhAT? –Hero . ANTONIO! WHAT HAPPENED!? –F . Dude ignoring me is so un-awesome! –G . Hello!? Tomato brains! You, Lovino, what? –G . Toni somebody told me you kissed Lovino, does that make us brothers? –Feli . Please, I'm begging you to tell me –F . I died because you don't love me –F . Fran says you're not talking to him. Are you and Italian doing it right now?! –G ._

Woah that had not been what Antonio was expecting. So someone had seen them? Well yeah they kissed but maybe Lovino would be upset if everyone found out. So even though Francis claimed to be dying the cute Italian would be the first person he texted. Leaving his backpack in the car, he skipped up the steps to his house and went to crash on the couch as he sorted out his problems.

**xXx**

_Lovi is it bad if people know we kissed? –Toni . _The message flashed across Lovino's phone screen as he sat on his bed with all of his school books spread around him in an arc. This was what he always did right after school so that all of his homework would be done, but the geometry problem he was solving was quickly forgotten when he read the message.

_WHAT!? WHO KNOWS!? DON'T TELL ANYONE FUCKING BASTARD!_

His fingers couldn't stab the buttons fast enough and he franticly reread the text to make sure it sent right. His automatic signature popped up behind his words as the message reached Antonio.

_I didn't tell anyone. Someone else found out and everyone is texting me about it. Didn't you know? –Toni._

_NO I DIDN'T KNOW! GOD DAMN IT I BLAME YOU! WHAT THE FUCK BASTARD?!_

_Calm down Lovi! I haven't told anyone yet~ Do you need me to come and hug you to make it better? –Toni._

_FUCK YOU! DON'T LOVI ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN I'LL SLAP YOUR STUPID SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!_

Then nothing. His phone didn't buzz again, a minute, then two, and three and four passed with no more vibrating coming from the little black box. Lovino glared down at it and jumped off his bed, leaving his homework completely forgotten.

"FELI!? Do you know what the hell is going on!?" Lovino yelled as he stormed out of his room and started marching down the hall to his brother's. An excited squeal came from inside the brightly decorated room and an ecstatic Feliciano skipped out and immediately flung his arms around Lovi in a hug.

"Oh fratello! This is so exciting! Are you and Toni dating now? Are you boyfriends!? Can I call him brother too?" Feli giggled and started kissing Lovino's cheeks which were turning red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "GET. THE. HELL. OFF. OF . ME!" The elder twin practically screeched and pushed his brother away like he had caught the plague.

Once he was free of the other's arms, Lovino put one hand on his hip while the other waved about frantically, like most Italians when the talk, "What do you know about this!? Tell me what the fuck is going on! Who the hell saw us- I mean who made up this stupid ass story about me kissing that- that- that BASTARD!?"

Usually when his brother yelled at him Feli would start to cry but this was just too funny, he could see just how flustered Lovino was and it was funny to watch. "Ve~ I don't know, someone just told me you two were kissing after lunch and so I asked him if it was true. I didn't ask you because I thought you'd hit me but you didn't so it's ok!"

"No it's not fucking ok! Who told you!?" "I-I don't remember~" Feliciano giggled again, and tried to hug his brother for a second time. "God damn it! N-no don't try and hug me! I need to figure out who is spreading these- these **_LIES_**!"Lovino hissed and pushed his brother away so he could storm back into his room and start texting everyone in his contacts to figure out who knew, how much, and who told them.

It wasn't until 1 in the morning that the Italian gave up his quest. His grandpa hadn't been able to get him to leave his room for dinner so a spaghetti-sauce stained plate now sat on the floor next to his bed which was still covered in half-finished homework. It had been imposable for him to focus on the numbers and letters on the pages when all he could think about was who had been stalking him and Antonio.

With a defeated sigh, the Italian had just kicked all the papers off his bed and pulled the blankets up over his head with a pout. Screw school and screw people. Why did it matter who he kissed anyways? Why couldn't everyone just mind their own business? Well he'd show them. They wouldn't be able to interfere with any of his business if he just skipped school tomorrow.

The excuses were already flowing through his mind: A headache, sick to his stomach, a sore throat, maybe he would have a bad cough. Any of those would work on his grandpa as an excuse not to go to school tomorrow. With a satisfied smile and slight smirk, Lovino cuddled into his sheets and fell asleep.

**xXx**

**Yes because people finding out they kissed would be the worst thing ever and totally a good reason to skip school- In Lovi's world at least. Haha, well I hope you guys are liking it so far! I really have no clue how long this story is going to be… It started off as just until Homecoming but now it has to go to at least February because of Toni and his dad and stuff, but man it might just be like their whole year… I have no idea… Well thanks for reading~ Reviews are always welcome! Love you all so much!**


End file.
